Love?
by KitsuneTay
Summary: Takao no es realmente lo que aparenta ser y lo descubrirá Kai? bueno ya llegó el capitulo final, gracias a todos por leer n.n
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Love

**Bueno, para aquellos que ya habían entrado a este fanfic les doy nuevamente la bienvenida y las gracias por leer mi historia, solo quería comunicar que este capitulo ha sido reescrito, y que eh cambiado algunas cuantas cosas, de esta manera pienso que es más fácil leerlo y comprenderlo, gracias por su atención.**

**Si es la primera vez que entras aquí, te doy la bienvenida y las gracias, disfruta de la historia y mándame Reviews, los estaré esperando.**

Ahora con la historia …..

Era una noche tormentosa, cada tres minutos se escuchaba un fuerte trueno y se veía un gran relámpago que parecía estar a menos de tres metros de la casa en donde se encontraba nuestro héroe, dormido placidamente. Al parecer este clima no lo molestaba mucho, bueno hay que tener en cuenta que a lo humanos los afecta diferente la naturaleza que a los demonios, si como lo acabaron de leer nuestro héroe no es humano, más bien es un demonio zorro, muy astuto. Ahora que mencionamos esto, debemos decir que este zorro no se despertará por truenos o relámpagos, pero por la mas leve indicación de peligro hacía bienestar o su tesoro.

Tyson Granger beyluchador TOP del mundo por tres años consecutivos, derrota a Brooklyn en su propio juego, poseedor de la bestia bit más poderosa de todas. Y no es humano.

"Que día el de hoy. Kai no podía ponernos a trabajar más duro, ¿verdad?. Ufff "dijo Tyson cansado.

" Maestro recuerde lo que el joven Kai dijo, el próximo torneo se llevará por equipos, el equipo que gane le tocará enfrentarse entre sí para sacar a un solo ganador, además dijo que esta vez le ganará, así que usted debería practicar más entusiasmadamente para que no le roben su titulo de campeón mundial" dijo una voz gruesa pero pasiva.

" Oye Dragoon, tu si que hablas" exclamó el peliazul.

" ¡Maestro!" dijo indignado el dragón

" No grites!, te entiendo perfectamente querido Dragoon y recuerda que te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre, no maestro" dijo condescendiente Tyson.

"MMM si maest... Tyson" empezó diciendo el dragón azul.

"Bien, además Kai no me derrotará, no tan fácilmente, me quejo sólo por que estoy realmente cerca de obtener mi nueva cola, ¿sabes?, ya serían siete, grandioso ¿no es así?" dijo un entusiasmado Tyson.

"Si, está muy bien, pero ¿acaso eso no es gracias al entrenamiento?" inquirió Dragoon.

" En parte sí, en parte es gracias a la experiencia y el tiempo, pero no es por eso que me quejo, es que como estoy tan cerca de esa fecha, mis poderes disminuyen, entonces es como si beybatallara contra Kai cada hora del día, sin descanso alguno" explicó Tyson

" No estoy seguro si entiendo bien lo que intentas decir" dijo el dragón.

" Es que mira Dragoon, cuando estoy cerca de obtener una cola mis poderes se reducen al mínimo para después renacer nuevamente más fuerte que antes, pero mientras eso sucede tengo la misma fuerza que cualquier humano, incluso me canso más rápido que un humano, en este estado soy indefenso; por eso cuento tanto contigo , no puedo defenderme de un demonio o cazador que quiera atacarme, lo máximo que puedo hacer es transformarme, y realmente eso no ayuda mucho, lo que haría es empeorar la situación porque mi disfraz saldría volando por la ventana." dijo de nueva cuenta Tyson tratando de aclarar las dudas del dragón.

" Entonces no te preocupes, te protegeré de cualquiera que quiera hacerte daño, no te preocupes más" dijo orgulloso Dragoon de poder ayudar a su cargo.

" Si Dragoon, lo sé, pero de verdad espero que durante esta semana no se presente ningún incidente, traducido, nadie me ataque; porque imagínate, como explicarle esto a los chicos" dijo pensativo Tyson.

"¿Por qué no les dices y ya?" preguntó Dragoon confundido.

" ¬ ¬u recuerda como reaccionaste tuuuu" dijo Tyson con tono acusatorio.

" Ah !!!! Si es verdad jejeje, ya entendí tu punto" rectifico el dragón al recordar su propia reacción.

" Hmm" murmuró el peliazul ante la poca memoria de su guardián.

" Bueno ahora, voy a tomar un baño y luego me voy a la cama" dijo cansado el peliazul.

" Esta bien Ty" tentativamente comunicó el dragón.

" Y vez estas aprendiendo, ya no me llamas maestro, eso está muy bien" felicitó Tyson al azulado dragón

" Si maestro!!!! … Ups" dijo Dragoon olvidando lo antes prometido

" ¬ ¬ U Demasiado que pedir.¿verdad?" dijo el peliazul moviendo sus ojos hacía el cielo como buscando paciencia.

---------------------------------------------------

" ¿Qué demonios me sucede?, debo hacer mi entrenamiento, regresar a casa y esperar el día del torneo. No sentirme atraído por mi oponente o más específicamente Tyson …" dijo entre murmuros cierto estoico capitán.

" ¿Que pasa Kai, ¿porqué la cara larga? " preguntó una voz suave de mujer.

" Deberías de tener un poco más de respeto, ¿sabes?." comentó seriamente Kai.

" Oh, por favor … A ver dile a tu querida Dranzer, ¿qué es lo que te sucede ahora?" dijote nueva cuenta la guardiana de fuego con cierto son de burla.

" Ahora suenas como si me quejara todo el tiempo" retornó el estoico capitán

" Es que lo haces … y siempre sobre Tyson o es que no te habías dado cuenta?" preguntó Dranzer.

" Ah? Se verdad? No lo había notado … bueno es que tampoco dejo de pensar en él" dijo ya rendido el peligris, tomando asiento en su cama. & No quiero aceptarlos, mejor dicho es que yo lo … Hmm ni siquiera puedo decirlo en mi mente, si no puedo decírmelo a mi mismo en mi cabeza, como espero poder comunicárselo a Tyson de frente … ¡¡¡Rayos!!! Detesto esto & pensó frustrado el capitán.

& Es verdad, tienes toda la razón, Kai, tienes que practicarlo sino lo arruinaras todo & dijo Dranzer en los pensamientos de su cargo.

& Qué!!!!??? Dranzer sal de mi cabeza, ¡¡¡ahora mismo!!!& pensó Kai tratando de sacar a la entrometida guardiana fuera de sus pensamientos.

" Pero Kai , allí es donde están las cosas más divertidas, en especial esos sueños que sigues teniendo con el pequeño Granger Jejeje pícaro que eres Kai, quien te conociera jejeje" dijo Dranzer esta vez fuera de los pensamientos de su cargo.

" ¡Cállate Dranzer! -////- ese no es tu asunto, además si sigues te aseguro que tu blade va a sufrir un ligero accidente muy pronto" dijo casi gruñendo el apenado beyluchador.

" Amm tranquilo Kai, no hay necesidad de amenazar, te dejo sólo para que te deprimas …" dijo Dranzer para apaciguar el genio de su cargo.

" Humm ese Dranzer …" murmuró resignado Kai.

& Pero tiene razón, en el sentido de que tengo que decirle a Tyson, no es justo para mi ni para él, mmm tendré que ver como le digo sin que se sorprenda demasiado ……… pero que digo, es obvio que se va a sorprender, le voy a declarar mi amor ….. Lo dije, lo amo, ya los dije y me acabo de dar cuenta, de que es la pura verdad ….. Tyson & pensó más claramente el ahora determinado peligris.

----------- Mundo de las Bestias Bit, o Guardianes----------

" ¿Dragoon estas aquí?" dijo Dranzer volando bajo, cerca de un río cristalino, cercano a unas formaciones de roca.

" Sí, aquí estoy Dranzer, ¿ Cómo estás?" preguntó un pensativo Dragón.

"Jejeje, amenazada de muerte si vuelvo con Kai" dijo Dranzer como si no tuviera importancia y posándose en una de las rocas que adornaban el lugar.

" Ya veo, Hmm deberías tratarlo con más respeto ¿sabes?" declaró Dragoon

" Y tu al pequeño zorro, con más familiaridad" retornó Dranzer

" Hn, son nuestros maestros, nuestros cargos, debemos darles respeto" dijo serio el dragón azul.

" Ja, el respeto se gana, además si ya tu cargo te pidió que lo dejaras de llamar así, no indica acaso que te considera un igual? " dijo airosa la guardiana de fuego.

" No … bueno si, pero es que siento que tengo que tratarlo así, él es muy fuerte y muy, como decirlo, desinteresado en si mismo, tal como sus padres lo fueron antes que él, se interesa mucho por los demás, que me da miedo perderlo por una tontería que haga" dijo peocupado Dragoon.

" Pués si no lo dejas que se acerque a ti como un amigo, entonces lo perderás de verdad" aconsejo Dranzer.

" Bueno tomaré tu consejo y trataré más duro" dijo con una sonrisa el dragón a su compañera.

" Así se habla. Oye por casualidad no sabrás si el pequeño zorro, siente algo por el tonto de Kai ¿eh?" preguntó en tono curiosa el fénix.

" ¿Eh? Bueno Tyson respeta mucho a Kai, y lo considera un gran amigo, ¿por qué?" dijo confundido Dragoon.

" No, por nada … ¿me haces un favor? " preguntó ansiosa Dranzer.

" Amm, claro dime …" dijo cauteloso Dragoon

" Averigua si al pequeño le gusta siquiera un poco el tonto de Kai" dijo el ave de fuego.

" eh? Bueno tratare" dijo Dragoon con un poco de miedo frente a la mirada de su compañera.

" No Dragoon no tratar, tienes que hacerlo" dijo Dranzer cada vez más determinada Dranzer.

" Amm, claro" logró decir el dragón

" Muchas gracias" dijo Dranzer ahora muy feliz, un cambio completo con respecto a hace unos segundos.

-----------

" Maestro! encontramos al pequeño" dijo un demonio deformado a una figura alta y oscura.

" ¿Lo encontraron? ¿Dónde se encuentra nuestro querido zorro?" dijo con malicia la oscura figura.

" En Tokyo, Japón, en una ciudad llamada Baycity"

" Bien hecho, mis lacayos espero que ya sepan como capturarlo y traerlo a mi presencia" gruñó el demonio.

" Eh … creemos que si, pero sería mejor que esperáramos un poco" dijo nervioso el sirviente.

" !¿Por qué?¡" gritó furioso el oscuro.

" Es que está muy difusa su presencia y no sabemos exactamente donde está, además seguramente ya cambió su apariencia después de todo ya han pasado casi 21 años" trató de excusarse el lacayo.

" Hmm … no estoy complacido con esto, más les vale traerlo pronto, en cuanto lo localicen, lo traerán, ¿entendido?, por que sino voy a tener que eliminar algunas plagas." dijo con resonante voz el comandante.

" Si..sssi señor, si mi maestro, entendido" dijo saliendo del lugar rápidamente, dejando sólo a la oscura entidad.

" Pronto, pequeño zorro, tu poder será mío, no podrás huir para siempre, tarde o temprano, ya verás, Jajajajajaja" río el oscuro con malicia en sus ojos púrpuras.

----------------------

" Ufff que pere pere tengo, mejor me paro o si no Kai va tenerme contra la pared todo el día …………… ya quisiera yo algo así, ¬ ¬U" dijo un acabado de levantar peliazul.

Tyson se para y va al baño a hacer sus necesidades diarias, luego baja y y para sus sorpresa su abuelo no estaba y en el refrigerador encuentra una nota diciendo: Tyson, no tardaré mucho, sólo uno o dos días, un amigo mío necesitaba de mi opinión en algo referente al Kendo. Ten cuidado, toma las precauciones adecuadas, hay suficiente comida así que estarás bien" terminaba diciendo la nota.

" Bueno tengo el dojo tooooodo para mí …………….. Que fastidio" dijo en tono aburrido el peliazul.

" Maestro … Tyson deberías arreglarte o llegaras tarde al entrenamiento" dijo Dragoon con su voz profunda y calmante.

" Buenos días Dragoon, Hmmm ya sé es solo que estoy cansado, pero no te preocupes ya voy" dijo Tyson dirigiéndose a la salida para empezar el día.

" Muy bien" afirmó el dragón.

" ¿Dónde está Tyson?, ya debería haber llegado -- impuntual" gruñó el estoico capitán de los bladebrakers.

" Tranquilízate Kai, ya vendrá, sabes como es él" dijo conciliador Ray.

" Si es cierto Kai, Ray tiene razón, en cualquier momento llegará" dijo calmadamente Max

" ¡Kenny!" dijo la voz chillona de Daichi.

" ¿Si? ¿qué quieres Dai?" respondió el chico con lentes.

" ¿Ya reparaste mi blade? Estoy ansioso por tener una beybatalla con Tyson, esta vez e voy a ganar " gritó para que todos a media cuadro lo pudiera oír el pequeño pelirrojo.

" Lo dudo mucho además, hoy no tendremos beybatallas sólo entrenamiento físico" dijo seriamente el capitán del equipo.

" ¿Qué!!!!????" gritaron todos menos Kai quien los miraba con aires de suficiencia.

" Ufff amigos ¡ya llegué! Mmm ¿porqué las caras largas eh?" preguntó Tyson quien acababa de llegar a la escena de todos gritando perturbados.

" Es que Kai dice que hoy es sólo entrenamiento físico!!" dice un acalorado Daichi.

" Ehh …………… Bueno entonces yo me voy" dija rápidamente Tyson, pero al voltearse solo siente que alguien lo agarra por el cuello de su camisa.

" ¿A dónde crees que vas?, más que llegas tarde, piensas saltarte el entrenamiento, ni soñarlo. ¡¡Ahora ve!!" dice un indignado capitán ante las acciones del peliazul, empujándolo hacía sus compañeros de equipo.

" Y ahora a empezar" dice Kai a manera de orden.

**Hasta aquí este capitulo, por favor me mandan reviews para ir mejorando cada vez más, les agradezco su tiempo y espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia que escribo para ustedes.**

**Bueno que la sigan pasando muy bien. Ja ne. **


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo Capítulo

Gracias a los que continúan leyendo este fic nn

Declaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece aunque yo quiera. --U

Los textos que estén entre "" son diálogos y los que estén entre && son diálogos o monólogos en la mente de alguno de los personajes

Anteriormente

"DONDE ESTA TYSON YA DEBERIA HABER LLEGADO -.- IMPUNTUAL"

"TRANQUILIZATE KAI YA VENDRA SABES COMO ES EL"

" SI ES CIERTO KAI RAY TIENE RAZON EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO LLEGARA" DIJO CALMADAMENTE MAX

"KENNY!"

"SI ? DAICHI?"

" YA REPARASTE MI BLADE? ESTOY ANSIOSO POR TENER UN BEYBATALLA CON TYSON ESTA VEZ LE VOY A GANAR"

" LO DUDO MUCHO ADEMAS HOY NO TENDREMOS BEYBATALLAS SOLO ENTRENAMIENO FISICO"

"QUE!" GRITARON LOS BEYBRAKERS EXCEPTO KAI QUIEN SOLO LOS MIRABA CON AIRES DE SUFICIENCIA

"UFFFF AMIGOS YA LLEGUE …MM POR QUE LAS CARAS LARGAS EH?"

" ES QUE KAI SICE QUE HOY ES SOLO Y PURO ENTERANAMIENTO FISICO!" DICE UN ACALORADO DAICHI

" EHH …………………………………. BUENO ENTONCES ME VOY" PERO AL VOLTERSE SOLO SIENTE QUE ALGUIEN LO AGARRA POR EL CUELLO DE LA CAMISA

"A DONDE CREES QUE VAS EH? MAS QUE LLEGAS TARDE PIENSAS SALTARTE EL ENTRENAMIENTO NI SOÑARLO AHORA VE " DICE UN POCO INDIGANDO CAPITAN

Y EL POBRE DRAGON ES ENPUJADO HACIA SUS COMPAÑEROS DE EQUIPO

" Y AHORA A EMPEZAR"

----------- TRES HORAS DESPUÉS-----------

Vemos a nuestros queridos bladebrakers corriendo alrededor del GRAN parque de la hermosa ciudad de beycity y bajo un ABRASADOR y brillante sol de mediodía.

"Kai que quieres de nosotros eh?... matarnos? ... " dice un exhausto Rei

"Si Kai ... no aguantamos más por...favor...déjanos por ...hoy" casi sin aliento lo apoya Max

Estas eran las quejas de los cansados y maltrechos beyluchadores, si no escuchamos más es porque los pobres ya no pueden ni respirar. Claro que todo esto solo caia en orejas sordas.

" Kai acaso nos estas escuchando siquiera ? " no hubo respuesta a la pregunta de nuestro peliazul

"Grrrrr... " gruñó un Tyson ya bastante molesto y quien cansado de los abusos de su capitán, se coloca en frente de este,haciéndolo así parar y a la vez llamando su atención

"KKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAI acaso no escuchas? o estas sordo?"

" Tyson... más te vale que dejes de gritarme " al fin se digna a responder nuestro estoico capitán, con un tono que promete dolor.

" Acaso no te das cuenta? ya es mediodía, no hemos comido ni descansado que esperas para parar de una buena vez?"

" Así esperas ganar este torneo Tyson?... hn "

" GRRR sabes ya no estamos en la abadía para que continues actuando de esa forma" dice un enojado Tyson sin pensar realmente sus palabras, cuando se dio cuenta de su error era demasiado tarde.

" GGRRRRRRRRRR" se ve a Kai dispuesto a olvidar por unos minutos que realmente le agrada Tyson, pero es detenido por la llegada de uno de los mensajeros del Sr Dickenson quien les dio una carta a cada uno de los chicos.

mensajero: El Sr Dickenson les envía esto, y quiere que se presenten en su oficina lo más pronto posible, gracias por su atención - Luego de esto se retira sin más.

"Vaya, que querrá el Sr D con nosotros ahora ?"

"No lo sé Maxie, pero será mejor que vayamos a averiguar, después de ir a comer claro, además el restaurante de la mamá de kenny nos queda de camino"responde Rei para desviar la atención de la batalla campal que estaba a punto de ocurrir entre su capitán y estrella de equipo . Objetivo que hasta el momento había logrado con la mención de comida.

"Siiiiiii comida al fin alguien con sentido comúnnnnnnnnnn bueno chicos yo me adelantoooooooo " esto fue lo último que alcanzó a decirles a su compañeros el chico de la gorra que ni unos segundos después ya estaba fuera de vista .

"..."

" Si y eso que estaba cansado , será mejor que lo alcancemos, porque sino entonces no habrá comida para nosotros" dice sabiamente el chico chino

con Tyson unas cuadras en la dirección opuesta al parque

" ah a ha ... ha no puedo continuar así ... sólo pude aparentar unos minutos ... si no hubiera aparecido ese mensajero...ha ha" &no se que hubiera hecho rayos ... que se termine esta semana ya&

& Maestro está bien? necesita mi ayuda? &

&Tranquilo Dragoon de verdad y ya te dije Tyson no maestro&

&oh si es sólo que me preocupas mucho de verdad disminuyó mucho tu energía&

& si lo se soy muy descuidado, no debí presentarme a la práctica... es sólo que no quería decepcionar a &

& A quien? &

& a... no importa sólo dejame descansar un poco para alcanzar a los chicos en el restaurante&

& acaso no se extrañaran de no verlo allí?&

& si pero ya me ingeniaré algo además sabes que soy un zorro con muchos trucos bajo la manga jejeej&

& si lo sé ... sólo ten mucho cuidado Tyson&

& si Dragoon&

------------------------------------ EN OTRO LUGAR---------------------------

" M ...Maes...tro no ... perdon ... yo le puedoo... haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" eran las ultimas palabras de un infortunado

" no me sirves para nada vivo , a ver si me sirves muerto ..." dice una siniestra voz desde un trono en las tinieblas de un cuarto inmenso.

" Maes-...tro? yo ...este.." dice en forma temerosa y con mucha razón otro de los sirvientes de este oscuro señor, quien fama tiene de no mostrar ninguna clase de piedad nisiquiera para con los suyos.

" QUE QUIERES ... Ya dímelo de una vez no tengo todo el maldito día" exclama con voz como trueno el señor oscuro

" Mis informantes dicen que ya cumplieron con su segunda orden "

" HMMM bien y que a pasado con la?"

" Todavía estamos en eso es que lo poco que habíamos podido rastrear disminuyó aún más es difícil señor "

" Hm pues más les vale que no sea tan difícil la próxima vez que pregunte porque entonces no tendré ningún tipo de consideración me entiendes?" sentencia de forma definitiva

" sissiiis Señor ...mmeme reetiro " tartamudeo con miedo el lacayo.

Una vez que el sirviente de fue la figura en las tinieblas se levanta y camina hacia una ventana en el inmenso cuarto

Mirando hacia afuera murmura " pronto todo acabará y no sólo este mundo sino el humano me pertenecerán jejeej jajaj JAJAJAJA"

---------------------------- EN LA OFICINA DE Sr DICKENSON---------------------------

"Que bueno que pudieron llegar chicos"

" Claro Sr D no podríamos faltar, que es tan importante?" pregunta Kenny

" Ja ojalá fuera portador de buenas noticias chicos"

--------------------------------------------------------

Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que no este tan mal jejeje

no se preocupen seguiré mejorando y que mejor que sus reviews para animarme bueno les agradezco matta ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer Capítulo

Extraño?

**Konichiwa! minna san! gracias a todos los que continúan esta historia **

**Diclaimer: No me pertenece aunque quisiera.**

**Ahora lean y disfruten.**

"Bueno chicos, la verdad, les traigo malas noticias, pero antes de decirles debemos esperar a alguien para no repetirla, por mala que sea, debe ser escuchada" dijo el Director de la BBA

" A quién estamos esperando Sr D?" preguntó Kenny quien estaba sentado en el sofá, en frente del escritorio del Sr Dickenson junto a los demás Bladebrakers excepto Kai, quien estaba en una esquina, como siempre, recostado de la pared con aires de poco importa.

En ese preciso momento se abrió la puerta de la oficina, revelando a nada más y nada menos que a dos de los integrantes de los Blitzkreig Boys, el primero en entrar fue Tala, con aires de grandeza, luego le siguió Bryan quien portaba una mirada poco amigable.

" Aquí estamos Sr Dickenson, para qué quería vernos?" dijo Tala colocándose en a la derecha del escritorio del Sr.D, sin siquiera voltear a mirar a los Bladebreakers, seguido de cerca por Bryan quien tenia la misma actitud que su capitán.

" Hey y nisiquiera saludan? de verdad que no tienen modales!" Dijo Tyson parándose de donde se encontraba sentado a lado de Max, quien hacia todo lo posible por tranquilizar al pelizul.

" Cálmate Tyson, quieres?" dijo Rei viendo que los intentos de Max por tranquilizar a Tyson eran inútiles.

" Tranquilos todos, Tyson, yo les dije que vinieran ya que lo que tengo que decir tiene que ver con ambos equipos" dijo el director de la BBA al inquieto Tyson, y vaya que éste tenia razones para sentirse inquieto en presencia de Tala Ivanov, después de todo no eran los grandes amigos, o talvés era algo de celos para con Kai, quien sabe.

" Qué es lo que tanto tiene que decirnos?" intervino Kai cansado de tantas interrupciones y viendo de manera sospechosa a Bryan y a Tala, & Donde quiera que aparecen esos dos siempre hay problemas &.pensó el chico ruso.

El Sr Dickenson se puso serio al ver que todo regresaba a la situación presente " Bien esto es lo que sucede, primero, recuerdan que estábamos preparándonos para hacer el Torneo, y que lo más importante es llevado a cabo por los directivos quienes tienen que ver con el marketing, ventas, recursos humanos para el día del torneo, entre otras cosas?." al terminar de decir esto miró alrededor de su oficina deteniéndose momentáneamente en cada uno de los presentes para asegurarse que era comprendido, luego de recibir una afirmación de cada uno continuó.

" Bueno el primero de los problemas reside en uno de los directivos de manejo, que es quien se encarga de como se va ha llevar a cabo los encuentros, los problemas empezaron cuando muchos de los trabajadores que están bajo su mando empezaron a notar una conducta extraña, empezó a cambiar drásticamente la dinámica de los juegos y los encuentros, esto hasta que un día simplemente no se presentó a trabajar."

" Acaso no investigaron si era presionado por alguien para hacer los cambios?" preguntó Tala con algo de confusión, acaso la BBA no era un poco más cuidadosa con quienes manejan los torneos, deberían haber aprendido del abuelo de Kai, quien quiso conquistar el mundo a través del beyblade.

" Si Tala, teníamos todo cubierto, no estaba viendo a nadie sospechoso y la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba encerrado en su departamento, pero todo esto fue en vano, un día simplemente desapareció y hasta ahora no hemos encontrado nada de él, su departamento esta hecho un desastre, nuestros informantes sólo nos dicen que Kryer Novolin nunca salió de su edificio. Esta es una de las razones por las que iba a pedirles que tuvieran paciencia, puesto que fuimos obligados a cancelar el torneo hasta nuevo aviso". dejó caer la noticia como bomba a los beyluchadores presentes.

"QUEEEEEEEEEE!" dijeron todos al unísono. Incluso el estoico Kai lucia realmente sorprendido, después de todo él quería enfrentarse a Tyson en la ronda final, y luego de eso le diría lo que sentía por él, esto no debía suceder.

"Pero Sr D que tiene que ver la desaparición de uno de los directivos del torneo con nosotros, el torneo debe llevarse a cabo, muchos hemos estado esperando esto por un largo tiempo" dijo un desesperado Max, quien ahora estaba parado enfrente del Sr Dickenson junto a los demás beyluchadores que, ahora realmente interesados en lo que se les estaba diciendo, se habían acercado.

" Es verdad Sr D no es justo para nadie que hayan tomado esa decisión" dijo indignado Tyson, quienes eran ellos para negarles a tantos beyluchadores la felicidad de hacer lo que más les gusta hacer, además no hay que negar que quería enfrentarse a Kai, sentir lo que sintió la ultima vez que se enfrentaron, esa conexión que no había sentido con ningún ser humano antes. Aunque lo que realmente le preocupaba a Tyson era la rara coincidencia de que él esté obteniendo su nueva cola y de que este tipo de hechos estén sucediendo precisamente ahora. & Deberé estar más alerta, esto puede significar más que una simple coincidencia &.

" Lo sé chicos sé que están molestos, pero deben tener presente que es su seguridad en las que estamos pensando" respondió el Sr D

" Nuestra seguridad? que tiene que ver lo que sucedió con la seguridad de los participantes?" cuestionó Rei, y con mucha razón, todos los presentes tenían la misma incertidumbre.

A esta pregunta el semblante del Sr D se tornó más serio y preocupado, con esto se veía más viejo y cansado de lo que le habían visto jamás.

& Oh no, esto es realmente grave, en cuanto esto termine consultare con las bestias bits& pensó Tyson al notar el cambio en el amable director de la BBA.

" Muchachos lo que les voy a decir... bueno les voy a pedir que porfavor se guarden esto para ustedes y los equipos de amigos más cercanos, pues todavía no sabemos quien o quienes son los culpables. Una semana después de la desaparición de Novolin hubo otro incidente, más bien otra desaparición, pero esta vez de todo un equipo, no sabemos donde están, eran invitados en la competencia, el nombre del equipo es CrusherBoys eran muy buenos, mejor dicho eran los mejores de Oceanía pero ahora han desaparecido, toda la BBA esta en alerta, la policía no descansa buscándolos, pero hasta ahora no ha habido ninguna pista de su paradero. Por eso estamos muy preocupados por su bienestar chicos. Mañana saldrá un comunicado para el resto de los competidores, pero quería decirles a ustedes primero ya que es posible que enemigos del pasado hallan vuelto a las andadas." termino de decir el Sr D a los muchachos que estaban, bastante sorprendidos por los acontecimientos.

" Si esto es todo lo que tiene que decirnos, nos retiramos" dijo Tala, realmente estaba preocupado por los demás de su equipo, pero no dejó que se notara en su semblante, además quería comunicarles lo sucedido a los demás, para ver que plan de acción tomarían, esto no se quedaría así, nada ni nadie le quitaría el derecho a enfrentarse con Tyson una vez más, ah y ni se diga con Kai.

" Si, es todo por ahora, pero por favor chicos mantenganse en contacto conmigo y los demás esta bien?" se aseguró de decirles el mayor de los presentes, a los jóvenes beyluchadores.

" Como usted diga, estaremos en contacto" dijo Tala que después de esto se marcho junto con Bryan sin decir palabra alguna a Tyson y los demás, pero si dándole una mirada extraña a Kai justo antes de salir de la oficina.

" Bueno eso fue raro" dijo Kai para si mismo " Sr D mi abuelo no ha salido de la cárcel verdad?" preguntó Kai al Sr D, sin traicionar ninguna emoción en su voz o rostro.

" No te preocupes por él Kai, chicos, él no ha salido de prisión, pero hay mucha gente que salió afectada por el hecho de que ustedes chicos hallan destruido ese plan, por eso les pido también que tengan mucho cuidado eh, contáctenos si pasa algo fuera de lo ordinario, esta claro?". pregunto el preocupado directivo a los jóvenes atentos enfrente de él. & Son fuertes pero aún siguen siendo niños &. pensó

" Bien Sr D lo haremos le reportaremos cualquier cosa que extraña que escuchemos, si no tiene nada más nos vamos... ya tengo hambre" dice de forma alegre el peliazul. & Nada ganaré si dejo de actuar de la forma que están acostumbrados a verme, además quiero hablar de esto con las bestias bits ellos deben saber algo, ojalá no tenga nada que ver con el mundo de los demonios..& pensó el peliazul, quien estaba preocupado sobre todo por sus amigos, si era lo que creía entonces, era un problema muy grave.

"Tu siempre tienes hambre Tyson" dice divertido el felino

" Si es verdad jajajajajaja " agrega Max causando que los presentes también rieran , con excepción de Kai quien tenia sólo una pequeña sonrisa que no se notaría a simple vista.

" Bueno chicos nos vemos" se despidió el Sr Dickenson."

" Nos vemos" se despidieron todos retirándose del a lujosa oficina del director de la BBA.

Saliendo del edificio los chicos compartieron sus opiniones.

"Bueno que piensas Kai, alguien que ya conocemos?" cuestiona Rei al mayor del grupo.

" No lo creo, no hay razón para hacer eso departe de los que ya hemos enfrentado ellos serian más directos, a la hora de atacar." dice el sovieticonipones a sus compañeros.

" Si, estoy de acuerdo con Kai, es probable que sea alguien que no conozcamos aún, les sugiero tengan mucho cuidado chicos, iré a casa a investigar un poco más acerca de esto, nos vemos mañana en la casa de Tyson, temprano" dijo a manera de despedida el chico con anteojos, dirigiéndose a su casa.

" Oye, quien eres para decidir que es en mi casa Hey óyeme cuando te hablo!"gritó Tyson a la figura de Kenny que se alejaba cada vez más sin hacerla caso al pobre peliazul.

"Jajajajajaja, pero siempre es en tu casa así que no creo que haya problemas o si?" intervino Rei. después de todo nunca a habido problemas antes.

" Bu...eno no pero..." trató de decir Tyson pero fue detenido por el brazo de Max que ahora se encontraba en su cuello " Bueno que así sea chicos es en tu casa Tyson, nos vemos tengo que ayudar a mi papá en la tienda" dice Max quien despeina un poco a Tyson y se va corriendo en dirección de su casa.

"Hasta mañana entonces" dice Rei que se va por el camino por el que se fue el rubio pero a un paso mucha más calmo. Después de todo él vive cerca de Max.

"Bueno quedamos solos Kai eh?" dice Tyson un tanto incomodo con que haya quedado con Kai solo. & ummmm no me agrada esto, yo...& pensó nervioso el nipones.

" Hn" es lo único que dice Kai, & Yo... podría decirle ahora... no... no creo que sea buen momento uff que difícil es esto & pensaba el chico ruso caminando al lado de la persona que significaba tanto para él & quiero decirle pero, no creo poder soportar el que me rechace, vaya yo el gran Kai Hiwatari con miedo al rechazo uff, quien quiera que dijo que el amor era fácil de expresar, nunca estuvo enamorado... Rayos &. por estar tan sumido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a casa de Tyson.

" eh Kai? ya llegue a mi casa así que... entonces..." dijo algo incomodo el más joven de los dos.

" Yo eh? si claro... este... yo... Tyson"

" Si? "

" Yo... te... este... yo"

" Dime Kai"

" Olvidalo, hasta mañana " dijo por ultimo el ojirubí & Rayos no pude decirle, no pude ... oh Tyson como quisiera decirte.."

" Si... hasta mañana" dijo de forma apagada Tyson cuando Kai ya estaba fuera de vista & Que querías decirme Kai?& pensó un poco triste nuestro pequeño demonio.

Al entrar al Dojo Tyson cambió su expresión de triste a determinada, iba a averiguar que estaba pasando y a asegurarse que no fuera lo que él creía que era, era el momento de visitar a algunos viejos amigos en el mundo de las Bestias Bits.

Tyson caminó hasta el lugar donde suele estar la espada de donde obtuvo a Dragoon se paró enfrente del pequeño altar, con su manos enfrente de él en posición de plegaria, y resitó tres palabras " Yume no Hikari " luego se vió envuelto en una luz muy brillante y unos segundos después no había rastros del pequeño Kinomiya en el lugar donde había estado sólo unos segundos antes.

El dojo estaba vacío.

**A donde fue Tyson? Con quién fue a hablar en ese extraño lugar? Algún día le dirá Kai lo que siente a Tyson', Bueno descubran esto y más en los siguientes Capítulos.**

**Hasta Aquí los dejo, espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado porfavor dejen Reviews para saber que les gustó y que no les gustó bueno nos vemos Matta ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

Cuarto Capítulo

**Hola a todos Gracias por seguir leyendo, nn bueno aquí va otro capítulo de esta historia.**

**Diclaimer: No me pertenece aunque quiera.**

Ateriormente...

" eh Kai? ya llegue a mi casa así que... entonces..." dijo algo incomodo el más joven de los dos.

" Yo eh? si claro... este... yo... Tyson"

" Si? "

" Yo... te... este... yo"

" Dime Kai"

" Olvidalo, hasta mañana " dijo por ultimo el ojirubí & Rayos no pude decirle, no pude ... oh Tyson como quisiera decirte.."

" Si... hasta mañana" dijo de forma apagada Tyson cuando Kai ya estaba fuera de vista & Que querías decirme Kai?& pensó un poco triste nuestro pequeño demonio.

Al entrar al Dojo Tyson cambió su expresión de triste a determinada, iba a averiguar que estaba pasando y a asegurarse que no fuera lo que él creía que era, era el momento de visitar a algunos viejos amigos en el mundo de las Bestias Bits.

Tyson caminó hasta el lugar donde suele estar la espada de donde obtuvo a Dragoon se paró enfrente del pequeño altar, con su manos enfrente de él en posición de plegaria, y resitó tres palabras " Yume no Hikari " luego se vió envuelto en una luz muy brillante y unos segundos después no había rastros del pequeño Kinomiya en el lugar donde había estado sólo unos segundos antes.

El dojo estaba vacío.

Ahora...

En un mundo diferente al conocido por todo humano, un mundo cubierto en su mayoría por flora, de especies desconocidas, pues no se encontrarían nunca en nuestro mundo. Un mundo lleno de ruidos y formas jamás antes vistas, envuelto en su propia belleza. Es aquí precisamente que hallamos a Tyson, en un pequeño claro, en un bosque muy grande, oscuro y brillante en su propia y particular forma.

" Vaya este lugar no ha cambiado nada, desde la ultima vez que estuve aquí. Espero que el Guardián superior me reciba." dijo en voz alta Tyson.

" Seguro lo hará" dijo una voz grave detrás del peliazul.

Tyson volteo hacia donde provenía la voz. Delante de él ahora se encontraba un enorme Tigre blanco, su tamaño no era como cualquier otro tigre, este tigre tenia al menos el triple del tamaño de uno normal, pero este era todo menos ""normal"".

" Hola Driger tiempo sin verte, como has estado? eh?" dijo de forma entusiasta el chico de la gorra, feliz de ver nuevamente a un amigo y aliado, en tiempos difíciles.

" Jajajajajaja no has cambiado nada Tyson sigues igual que hace 21 años, dime cual es tu secreto?" cuestionó en tono juguetón el enorme tigre.

" Jajajajajajajaj nada de eso, no hay secretos en simple y pura belleza, y talento por supuesto" respondió de la misma forma nuestro peliazul.

Después de una pausa ambos empezaron a reír divertidos, hacia mucho que en ese bosque no se escuchaba una risa sincera, además que parecía más callado que otras veces,

" Realmente me alegro de verte de nuevo Tyson, las cosas no han sido las mismas desde que te fuiste" dijo Driger de forma sincera y calmada," has regresado a tu mundo recientemente Tyson?" dijo el mismo cambiando ahora su tono a uno más preocupado.

" No, pero se que las cosas están mal, incluso en el mundo humano, se están manifestando pequeñas cosas, que espero no se hagan peor. Además vine aquí precisamente ah averiguar que esta pasando" dice de manera pensativa y preocupada Tyson.

" Ven, te llevaré con el Guardián superior, estará feliz de verte nuevamente, aunque no te garantizo buenas noticias." dijo con pesadez en sus palabras y en su tono el gran tigre.

" Lo sé amigo, lo sé.." con esto dicho Tyson montó a Driger y poco tiempo después estos se alejaban a una velocidad sorprendente del sitio donde se encontraban solo unos momentos antes, hacia el palacio donde encontrarían al Guardián superior.

Lo que nuestros amigos no sabían era que su conversación fue escuchada por un pequeño individuo, que al ver alejarse a aquellos que vigilaba, emprendió el vuelo de vuelta a su amo, con la información que había reunido.

---------------- En el Mundo Humano-------------------

En la casa... bueno más bien mansión de Kai Hiwatari solo se escuchaba silencio, Kai había mandado a todos y cada uno de los sirvientes a casa, él necesitaba estar sólo, necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

& Por que no pude decirle? estábamos solos, era el momento perfecto, ... ya lo sé ... tengo miedo a ser rechazado por Tyson, de perderlo como amigo,... de que me odie & pensaba con pesar el ruso.

& Kai, deberías decirle sabes?&

& Lo sé Dranzer pero ya me escuchaste... tengo miedo.& le respondió Kai en sus pensamientos, a su compañera del alma, amiga y aliada.

Kai se levantó de su cama en la cual estaba sentado. Su cuarto era enorme, con las paredes pintadas de azul oscuro y un celeste en la parte superior de las mismas. Se dirigió a la ventana que daba hacia los jardines de la mansión y se sentó en la cornisa, acolchada, creada con la sola razón de dar comfort. Kai miró hacia el jardín, luego levantó su vista hacia el claro cielo nocturno, adornado con hermosas estrellas que le recordaban al brillo de los ojos de la persona más importante para él.

& JJJJajajajaj no pensé jamás escucharte decir eso Kai & le dijo Dranzer a su amo

& No te burles de mi Dranzer, no estoy con ánimos & respondió molesto Kai

& Sabes el pequeño Kinomiya no merece a un cobarde...& dijo de manera seria y con un tono que no dejaba espacio para discusión

& Que...& trató de intervenir un asombrado Kai, supuestamente Dranzer era su mejor amiga, será que ella también lo traicionaría como todos los demás en su vida antes de conocer a Tyson?

& Dejame terminar, te conozco bien Kai, y sé que no eres un cobarde, también se que el pequeño Kinomiya te aprecia bastante y creo que estarías insultándolo si asumes que él te trataría con tanta crueldad, de llegar al punto de odiarte, si fuera el caso de que no te corresponde , que yo no lo creo, el te seguiría tratando como su amigo, no creas tan bajo de él. Además no creo que sea justo ni para ni para él que guardes tus sentimientos, dile lo que sientes Kai, antes de que realmente lo pierdas. & terminó de decir Dranzer a su querido compañero. Ella quería a Kai. él es un gran chico pero a veces hay que decirle las cosas claras para que no se suma en sus propios pesares, al chico había que recordarle que no estaba sólo cada diez minutos.

& Que me dices eh? se lo dirás ahora? & cuestinó curiosa el fénix, de saber si sus palabras habían entrado en la dura corteza con la que estaba hecha la cabeza del chico ruso.

& ... Hn ... supongo que tienes razón, sí, se lo diré, buscare el momento oportuno, gracias Dranzer & dijo aliviado y un poco más calmado Kai

& Que bien!& gritó Dranzer con alegría.

& Grrrrrrrrr DRANZER! Si vuelves a gritar de esa forma otra vez te aseguro que un pequeño accidente con tu blade no va ah ser lo único que le pase.& dijo un molesto Kai.

& uiiiiiiiiiiii tu si que cambias de humor rápido, bueno bueno ya me voy buenas noches ! & dijo a manera de despedida la fiel compañera.

& Esa Dranzer, pero tiene mucha razón, no me puedo arrepentir en mi decisión de decirle a Tyson mis sentimientos... Tyson & pensó Kai antes de levantarse y apagar las luces para dar la bienvenida al Morfeo y ver a su ángel peliazul en sus sueños.

------ En el Makai o Mundo de los Demonios

­­

En una montaña obscura y tormentosa, un lugar que parecía el más oscuro de todo el mundo demoníaco, porque a diferencia de lo que podrían imaginarse el mundo de los demonios no es todo oscuridad y tormentas y paisajes opacos, también hay lugares que superan a algunos en la tierra en belleza y serenidad, pero este no era uno de esos lugares.

En esta montaña yace un enorme castillo con cinco torres. Se podían oír gritos de desesperación que provenían del mismo haciéndolo aun más tenebroso.

Dentro del castillo en el cuarto más lujoso del mismo se encuentra una figura, sentada­­ en un trono incrustado de diamantes y hecho enteramente de oro. La figura era la de un hombre de altura promedio y gruesa contextura, si fuera cualquier otro lugar uno pensaría que el hombre era alguien normal, pero estamos en el mundo de los demonios y este ser no era normal, una pista seria la manera que brillaban sus ojos en un color dorado, cada vez que sonaba el grito desgarrador a través de todo el castillo proveniente de las partes mas oscuras y recónditas, indudablemente de una infortunada alma siendo destruida poco a poco.

" Poco falta para que pueda entrar al mundo de los humanos, una vez que localice al pequeño todo será pan comido JAJAJAJAJ" dijo para si mismo la figura sentada aun en su trono.

" Mi Señor Rashield" dijo la voz de un hombre, que entraba por la única puerta de la lujosa habitación , todo era normal en este hombre sino fuera por las enormes alas de murciélago que tenia en su espalda.

" Que quieres Reik? estoy un poco decepcionado contigo, todavía no me has traído al pequeño, que esta sucediendo acaso ya no puedo confiar en ti?" dijo la figura quien responde al nombre de Rashield

" No...no señor pronto le traeré al pequeño que lo selló la ultima vez , nos esta tomando un poco de tiempo pero le aseguro que se lo traeremos en bandeja de plata" dijo un poco nervioso el sirviente Reik a su impaciente amo.

" Mas te vale, para que viniste entonces? " preguntó de manera ruda y un tono que no dejaba espacio para excusas tontas.

" Señor Rashield hemos encontrado la piedra de fuego, quiere que empecemos con lo planeado?" dijo buscando aprobación el sirviente.

" Hmmm, bueno en vista que aun no han encontrado al pequeño, supongo que tendremos que adelantar el plan, Si, háganlo, nada perderemos, con suerte atraeremos al joven zorrito y caerá en mis manos sin siquiera saberlo Jajajajajaja. Ahora lárgate" dijo finalmente complacido el señor oscuro.

" A sus ordenes mi señor" dijo Reik antes de salir del la habitación a paso rápido antes de que a su amo le dieran ganas de practicar tiro al blanco otra vez, es doloroso.

Una vez que Rashield estuvo solo, una pequeña sonrisa, maliciosa y siniestra se hizo lugar en sus labios, dejando ver que lo que en ese momento pensaba no era nada bueno.

" Hum no importa si no te tengo en mis garras ahora mismo pequeño zorro, pero te prometo que no me volverás a sellar otra vez eso es un promesa" finalizo para si mismo, pero con un tono furioso y lleno de cólera mal contenida. Esta muestra de furia es interrumpida por el zumbido producido por las alas de algún insecto, y es precisamente un insecto el que se detiene en frente del oscuro señor.

" Hum que me traes? eh?" dijo un poco aburrido Rashield

El insecto como entendiendo el estado de animo de su amo, se coloco de tal manera que sus ojos queden mirando hacia una de las enormes paredes de la habitación, encendiéndose una luz de cada ojo simulando un proyector, se empieza a ver imágenes, en estas se ve a Tyson hablando con Driger en el mundo de las bestias bits.

" Que? ese zorro ha estado tan cerca y yo no me eh dado cuenta? RAYOS REIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK!" grita furioso Rashield a su aliado, asiendo que este en cuestión de segundo aparezca enfrente de su amo.

" S...i se...ñor?" dijo el súbdito con obvio miedo en su voz, preguntándose que habrá hecho él ahora para molestar a su señor.

" Quiero que envíes tropas de cien hacia el mundo de esas tontas bestias y me traigas al mocoso entiendes?.." hubo silencio y solo el movimiento de Reik indicando que si había entendido.

" AHORA" gritó en tono final el furioso Rashield por poco y dejaba ir esta grandiosa oportunidad, mientras Tyson estuviera en el mundo humano estaría a salvo, pero en el mundo de las bestias bits era otra historia.

En el Mundo de las Bestias Bits

En una de las más hermosas colinas que puedas imaginarte, rodeada de hermosos y altos árboles, adornado con arbustos llenos de flores ricas en color y aroma, se ve un gran castillo con cuatro torres, hermosamente decorado, tanto por fuera como por dentro, este reflejaba la luz en el techo que lo cubría dando la impresión de miles de diamantes incrustados en el mismo.

Es aquí en este hermoso castillo que encontramos a Tyson y a Driger, ahora en una de las habitaciones del castillo, esta, finamente adornada , acogía no solo a estos dos sino a un hermoso dragón dorado que parecía demasiado grande para el espacio en el que se encontraba, sin contar lo que se pueda pensar de un ser tan grande ,éste se movía de manera graciosa y suave, sin perder ni un momento la imagen de respeto que daba. Este Dragón es conocido como Arianrod nombre cuyo significado es ""rueda de plata"" , él es el Guardián superior de ese mundo y en ese momento estaba hablando con Tyson y Driger quienes ahora ya no estaban solos, los acompañaba Dragoon, Dranzer y Draciel con ellos ahora estaban completos los cuatro guardianes sagrados.

" Se que tu mundo esta en grave peligro Tyson, pequeño debes tener mucho cuidado Rashield querrá vengarse de ti" dijo con voz apacible pero seria el gran Dragón.

" Es cierto Maes... Ty, debes regresar lo más pronto posible él ya debe saber que estas aquí." dijo un preocupado Dragoon a su maestro a quien apreciaba tanto.

" Lo sé, pero debía estar seguro que lo que está sucediendo en por causa de él, rayos debí colocar un sello muchas más fuerte la última vez." dijo Tyson enojado consigo mismo y culpándose por lo que estaba pasando. & No dejare que lo que ocurrió la ultima vez vuelva a ocurrir y mucho menos en el mundo humano, ahora tengo amigos y a alguien muy especial para mi allí & pensó ferozmente en pequeño peliazul.

" No te culpes por eso, hiciste suficiente, si hubieras hecho más hubieras terminado muerto y eso no nos ayudaría a ninguno de los tres mundos, recuerda tu eres el protector de la piedra Agni, sin ella los tres mundos parecerían" dijo seriamente Arianrod.

" Ahora que estas aquí podemos decirte lo que pensábamos. Vamos a mandar contigo a alguien para que te ayude en el mundo humano, si se te presentan problemas, sabes que ahora tus poderes están muy bajos debido a tu nueva cola y todavía te quedan cuatro días más para que recuperes tu fuerza, en ese periodo de tiempo pueden pasar muchas cosas, pequeño" dijo sabiamente Dranzer.

" No necesito una niñera, además yo se cuidarme sólo, soy mas viejo que muchos de ustedes, por favor" dijo un poco indignado ante tal sugerencia, Tyson " Además ta tengo un protector y ese es Dragoon" dijo de manera final el pequeño peliazul.

" Dragoon no puede moverse muy libremente en el mundo humano pero a quien tenemos en mente si podrá, Tyson tienes que ser razonable" dijo Draciel " Tu seguridad es muy importante además solo será por cuatro días"

" Hazlo por nosotros, tus amigos Tyson" dijo suavemente el Guardián superior.

" haaaaa... no puedo ganar con ustedes verdad?" dijo derrotado el peliazul.

" Jajajajajaj no" rieron y dijeron todos al unísono.

De repente se escucha un estruendo y la tierra empieza a temblar cada vez más fuerte. Arianrod se levanto presintiendo algo maligno en su mundo, luego se volteó hacia Tyson y los demás " Busquen a Tristán y saquen a Tyson de aquí" dijo con tono serio y preocupado el gran Guardián.

" Que? que sucede Arianrod? " dijo muy preocupado Tyson, pero ya sabiendo la respuesta, una sola oración del dragón dorado explicaba todo y traía a la vida una de sus más grandes pesadillas.

" Cientos de centinelas. Sáquenlo de aquí AHORA" dijo ahora más fuerte Arianrod.

-- En el Mundo Humano:

Kai despertó de repente sin saber realmente por que, sentía una presión en el pecho como si algo estuviera pasando, & Qué es esto? por que me siento así... tengo un muy mal presentimiento & pensó preocupado el ruso. De pronto ya no le importaba lo extraño que se sentía quería llegar a donde Tyson, lo más rápido posible, no podía quitarse el sentimiento de que algo le había pasado al su ángel peliazul.

En poco tiempo ya estaba vestido y en camino a casa del peliazul, corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieran ir & Ya voy Tyson ... Ya voy... & fue lo que pensaba Kai, mientras se dirigía a casa de la persona más importante para él.

**Qué encontrará Kai cuando llegue a casa de Tyson, Saldrá Tyson vivo del mundo de las bestias bits, y quien es Tristán eh?. Jajajajaaj bueno descubranlo en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Bueno los dejo hasta aquí, estoy cansada pero feliz que terminé esta cap, ya nos acercamos al final jajajaja, Bueno espero que les haya gustado sigan enviándome Reviews para saber que les gustó, Gracias por leer Matta ne! Minna san. **

­­­­­­­­­­


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cinco **

**Diclaimer: -- no me pertenece, no tengo money. --u**

**Bueno gracias por continuar leyendo, y realmente lo siento por demorarme más de lo usual es que comencé clases y estoy un poco ocupada pero no se preocupen todo llega jejejeje. Bueno disfruten.**

Anteriormente...

De repente se escucha un estruendo y la tierra empieza a temblar cada vez más fuerte. Arianrod se levanto presintiendo algo maligno en su mundo, luego se volteó hacia Tyson y los demás " Busquen a Tristán y saquen a Tyson de aquí" dijo con tono serio y preocupado el gran Guardián.

" Que? que sucede Arianrod? " dijo muy preocupado Tyson, pero ya sabiendo la respuesta, una sola oración del dragón dorado explicaba todo y traía a la vida una de sus más grandes pesadillas.

" Cientos de centinelas. Sáquenlo de aquí AHORA" dijo ahora más fuerte Arianrod.

-- En el Mundo Humano:

Kai despertó de repente sin saber realmente por que, sentía una presión en el pecho como si algo estuviera pasando, & Qué es esto? por que me siento así... tengo un muy mal presentimiento & pensó preocupado el ruso. De pronto ya no le importaba lo extraño que se sentía quería llegar a donde Tyson, lo más rápido posible, no podía quitarse el sentimiento de que algo le había pasado al su ángel peliazul.

En poco tiempo ya estaba vestido y en camino a casa del peliazul, corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieran ir & Ya voy Tyson ... Ya voy... & fue lo que pensaba Kai, mientras se dirigía a casa de la persona más importante para él.

Ahora...

En el Mundo de las Bestias Bits

"Vamos Tyson, no hay nada que podamos hacer aquí, debes confiar en Arianrod, además sabes lo que realmente debes proteger" dijo preocupado Dragoon tratando de hacer entender a Tyson, de que debía abandonar ese mundo cuanto antes, aunque eso signicara dejar atrás a sus amigos.

" Esta bien, pero volveré en cuanto pueda. Esta bien Dragoon, porfavor no quiero que nada malo te pase ni a ti ni a los demás" dijo sinceramente Tyson, no queria abandonar a sus amigos que eran tan importantes para él, pero también sabia que si no lo hacia, todo terminaría en ese momento. Toda esta conversación era llevada a cabo en el aire con Tyson sobre Dragoon volando a una velocidad impresionante. Dranzer por el aire, Draciel y Driger por tierra pero todos seguían al Dragón azul con su preciada carga, protegiéndolos de cualquier ataque que pudiera venir a su encuentro.

" ¿Dónde encontramos a Tristán?" preguntó Draciel a sus compañeros bloqueando un ataque dirigido hacia ellos.

" Él estará esperándonos en la puerta!" respondió Driger acabando con uno de los guardias enviados para capturar a Tyson " Se están acercando mucho debemos apresurarnos" dijo desgarrando a otro de los centinelas.

Todos aumentaron su paso, debían llevar a Tyson lo antes posible a la puerta que lleva hacia el mundo humano, por lo menos allí estaría seguro, puesto que Rashield no puede traspasar los portales...todavía, pero por el momento estaría protegido por Tristán y las barreras.

" Por cierto Dragoon quien es Tristán, oigo mucho de él pero sigo sin saber nada, no había escuchado su nombre antes, quien es?" cuestionó el peliazul cuidando de no distraer mucho el vuelo del Dragón.

" Tristán es uno de los más fieles guardianes que tiene este mundo" dijo Dragoon tratando de responder la pregunta del chico.

" Si es un guardián no podrás hacer mucho por mí, ustedes sólo pueden aparecer como espíritus, no es así?" dijo un poco confundido Tyson

" Sí, nosotros no podemos, pero él sí puede, realmente, es el único guardián que puede aparecer en forma física en el mundo humano" dijo Dranzer lanzando una bola de fuego que eliminó efectivamente a cuatro centinelas que estaban por atacar.

" Oh, no lo sabia" dijo sorprendido Tyson, nunca había escuchado de ese guardián, nisiquiera su nombre me es familiar.

" No has escuchado de él por que realmente nunca esta cerca en tiempos tranquilos, pero a la primera señal de peligro aparece" dijo Driger respondiendo a la pregunta que estaba escrita en la cara del joven demonio.

" Ya estamos llegando, Draciel has el campo de fuerza cuando te diga!" gritó Dragoon a la enorme tortuga, la cual solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza dando a entender que había escuchado.

Poco tiempo después de decir esto se alzó la voz de Dragoon nuevamente " AHORA!" gritó

Como era de esperarse Draciel se colocó en la retaguardia del grupo con la intención de proteger " Diamond Shield" dijo Draciel brillando en un intenso fucsia que de un momento a otro ya no solo estaba en ella sino alrededor del claro impidiendo que cualquier criatura con malas intenciones entrará al campo de fuerza.

Tyson miraba con admiración como Draciel mantenía alejados a aquellos que querían hacerles daño.

"Vamos, Draciel los mantendrá alejados por un tiempo." dijo Dragoon alejándose del lugar donde estaba Draciel, era seguido de cerca por Dranzer y Driger.

" Allí está el lugar del portal, miren también está Tristán." dijo aliviada Dranzer de que por fin pudieran poner a salvo al pequeño peliazul.

Tyson miró en ese momento al lugar a donde indicaba Dranzer que estaba el portal y el extraño & Tristán? raro, no reconozco siquiera su nombre & pensó Tyson, contrariado que hubiera alguien en el mundo de las bestias bits a quien él no conociera.

Efectivamente delante de ellos parado a un lado de un resplandor blanco y cambiante se divisaba una figura , que a medida que se acercaban se hacia más clara, era un chico, de unas 5 pulgadas más que Tyson en tamaño, llevaba puesto ropa del mundo humano, un suéter, pantalones cargo, zapatillas, y finalmente una chaqueta encima. Su rostro no expresaba ninguna emoción, pero sus ojos de un color gris niebla parecían decir mil cosas por lo menos así le pareció a Tyson, su cabello corto y de un color chocolate rojizo, se mecía con el vaivén del viento que soplaba en ese momento.

" Tristán, que bien que estés aquí, sabíamos que podíamos confiar en ti" dijo un exhausto dragón, tocando tierra y dejando bajar a su preciada carga.

" Así que tu eres Tristán? ... bueno gusto en conocerte!" dijo felizmente el peliazul, con su característica sonrisa.

" Ehhhh... si" fue todo lo que dijo el guardián ante el saludo del peliazul. & que? ... bueno no es como pensé que sería, y...es hermoso... Grrrr qué demonios estoy pensando? & se regañó Tristán al mismo tiempo que Tyson le brindaba su mano en saludo.

" Ehhhh " fue lo único que pudo decir ante el gesto del pequeño demonio. " Debemos darnos prisa" dijo ignorando la mano del peliazul y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

" Jajajaja , eres de pocas palabras verdad?" dijo Tyson ante la reacción del guardián & me recuerda a Kai... Kai...ojalá no tuviera que mentirte & pensaba Tyson " Si tienes razón" dijo volteando hacia Dragoon, Dranzer y Driger quienes observaban la interacción entre Tristán y Tyson.

" Es hora" dijo el peliazul acercándose a Dragoon y dándole un abrazo de despedida y susurrando " no te mueras.. porfavor", Dragoon solo pudo asentir.

" Bueno chicos, cuidense, haré todo lo posible por proteger la piedra, así que ustedes deben sobrevivir me escucharon? hasta que yo vuelva." dijo Tyson en forma de despedida y con la voz un poco débil, con el sentimiento de tristeza de que tal vez no volvería a ver a sus amigos.

" Te estaremos esperando aquí Ty" dijo sonriendo Dragoon a su pequeño maestro, que se había ganado un lugar en el corazón de todos allí.

" Eso espero" y con esto dicho Tyson saltó en la luz y desapareció en su camino al mundo humano.

Tristán estaba a punto de seguir a Tyson al mundo humano cuando fue detenido por las palabras del guardián azul." Protegerlo"

Tristán solo asintió ante la preocupación de Dragoon, " Lo haré" dijo antes de saltar al portal que lo llevaría al mundo humano.

En el mundo Humano

" aj aj ... Tyson debo ... rayos qué es lo que está sucediendo?" dijo en voz baja Kai que ya casi llegaba al dojo donde debía estar Tyson.

De repente cuando ya casi llegaba a la puerta del dojo, una luz brillante se vió dentro del casa hacia la parte donde generalmente entrena el abuelo de Tyson " Qué fue eso? " dijo sorprendido y asustado el ruso japonés.

Kai entró sin detenerse a pensar en nada más que en Tyson. Cuando llegó al lugar de entrenamiento y abrió la puerta, casi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Allí enfrente de él donde suele estar la espada de Dragoon , había una luz blanca de la cual vió salir a Tyson y poco tiempo después a otro chico que no reconocía pero que desde ese instante no le agradaba.

"... Ty...son ?" dijo Kai en voz baja pero lo suficiente alto para que Tyson y Tristán escucharan.

Al escuchar esa voz para Tyson, fue como recibir un cubeta entera de agua fría en ese preciso momento & OH no! que hago? Rayos ...Inari ayúdame que hago?& pensó desesperado & esto no debía suceder,...pero supongo que llegó el momento para decirle... toda la verdad." pensó un poco aliviado y a la vez muy nervioso el pequeño peliazul. En lo que Tyson pensaba estas cosas no se dio cuenta de la pelea campal de miradas que se estaba llevando a cabo justo enfrente de él .

Kai miraba con total desconfianza al chico que estaba tan cerca de su ángel, & Quien demonios es? Grrrrrr & pensaba con odio el peligris.

Pensamientos no muy diferentes cruzaban la mente del trigueño allí presente & Mi misión es proteger a este pequeño y no voy a fallar, si este ser se atreve a acercársela...& pensó con determinación de defender a su cargo.

Tyson finalmente poniéndole atención a la situación presente, tuvo que poner calma a los dos guerreros por que parecía que si los dejaba dos minutos más se matarían, y no podía dejar que eso pasara verdad?.

" Chicos ... eh... Kai el es un amigo mío, Tristán, Tristán él es Kai"dijo Tyson pero al momento de hablar ambos contendientes lo miraron intensamente, para luego volver a su guerra privada, no importándoles el nombre del otro. & Esto se está saliendo de orden...eh que les digo?& pensó un poco preocupado el chico peliazul pues la miradas se habían duplicado en intensidad y casi parecían expulsar fuego que amenazaba con quemar el dojo.

" Eh Kai, necesito hablar contigo" dijo finalmente Tyson decidiendo, que la mejor acción en ese momento era decirle a Kai la verdad, incluso si este no lo creía.

" Hn" fue todo lo que dijo el estoico capitán a Tyson, quien solo trataba de detener la destrucción que seguro vendría si dejaba a esos dos solos. " Tristán, me puedes esperar aquí? no tardaré " dijo Tyson sonríendole de manera dulce a Tristán, viendo esto y que el trigueño se sonrojaba un poco a la vez que asentía, Kai agarró la mano de Tyson y lo saco de la sala de entrenamiento a toda velocidad. Tristán solo quedo con una gran gota en su cabeza.

"Bien, quien es él? eh?" preguntó un poco exaltado Kai, mirando fijamente a Tyson a los ojos, fue en ese momento que se perdió en los zafiros profundos del chico.

" Bien Kai no deberías preguntar mejor como es que salimos de la nada? hmm pareciera que estas celoso" dijo un poco divertido Tyson ante la atención que estaba recibiendo del usualmente calmo Kai.

" Eh..." Kai no supo como responder a la acusación del peliazul, principalmente por que era verdad.

" Si lo se...jjajaja... bueno realmente hay muuuucho que contarte Kai" dijo un poco incomodo el más joven.

" si? ...bueno...yo ...también tengo que decirte algo Tyson" dijo Kai también un poco incomodo y como si le costara mucho trabajo sacar cada palabra.

" Yo primero ...talvés cuando termine nisiquiera quieras ser más mi amigo...quizás y termines odiándome" dijo calladamente Tyson y con un dejo de tristeza en su tono, que no pasó desapercibido por Kai.

"Qué? de que hablas...yo...no podría odiarte.." trato de refutar el ruso pero fue detenido por Tyson que le indico que se sentara a su lado en piso del dojo, en el lugar donde se ve más claro la luna.

" Mira Kai quisiera pedirte, que guardes silencio durante lo que te voy a decir...porfavor.. luego que termine has lo que desees... esta bien?" dijo Tyson con tono serio pero a la vez uno que inspiraba confianza.

Bastó una mirada de Kai a los ojos de Tyson para que el primero no le quedara duda de la confianza que le tenia el peliazul.

" Bien... bueno voy a empezar desde el principio...primero que todo yo no soy humano, no completamente, parte de mi alma alguna vez lo fue pero desde que tengo memoria siempre e vivido en el mundo de los demonios, se que te estarás preguntando si eso existe... si Kai si existe y esa es mi realidad..., soy un demonio tipo zorro mágico, me especializo en trucos y conjuros, no soy muy bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero mis hechizos llegan a ser muy destructivos si así yo lo deseo, hay muchas clases de demonios, y no todos son malos, nos parecemos más a los humanos de lo que ustedes creen. Bueno ahora con lo que está sucediendo." contaba Tyson todo esto tratando de no mirar a Kai a los ojos, para no ver el odio o disgusto que seguro encontraría allí, con suerte no le creería.

Tyson tomó aire y prosiguió.

"Hace muchos años cuando apenas se estaban formando las sociedades humanas se desató una guerra entre los demonios y los guardianes. Los guardianes los conocemos ahora como bestias bits. Los bandos estaban mezclados de acuerdo a las creencias de cada quien, las tropas de mi mundo eran lideradas por un ser muy poderoso pero más que todo maligno, su nombre Rashield, no le importaba el bien de los demás sino el poder absoluto, muchos de los demonios se dieron cuenta de sus intenciones y se unieron a las fuerzas de los guardianes, pero no fue hasta que utilizaron un sello muy poderoso creado por el líder los guardianes que pudieron detener a este ser, muchos murieron entre ellos mis padres, no los llegue a conocer muy bien pero sé que eran muy fuertes" al decir esto último Tyson adquirió un aire triste, pero a la vez feliz de que sus padres habían sido unos de los mejores.

Kai, al ver el aspecto triste de Tyson y a pesar de que todo lo que le estaba diciendo parecía salido de una película, confiaba plenamente en el peliazul, Tyson nunca lo había abandonado ahora él no lo abandonaría, con esto en mente Kai tomó la mano de Tyson en la suya y le dio un ligero apretón, haciéndole saber que el estaba allí y que no se iba a ir.

Tyson se sorprendió un poco por la acción del estoico capitán, pero le dio más fuerza y confianza para seguir con la verdad.

" Bien, luego de sellarlo, todo regresó a la normalidad, ninguno de los tres mundos se metía en los problemas del otro, pero poco esta paz duró, pues Rashield regresó, y esta vez con tropas de espíritus muertos y poderosos, aquí es donde entro yo, hice todo lo posible para sellarlo, todos luchamos muuuucho por largo tiempo hasta que hace 21 años pude hacerlo , pude sellarlo, pero todos sabíamos que no seria por mucho tiempo, pero seria el suficiente para poner la piedra Agni a salvo, es por eso que estoy en el mundo humano. Ahora Rashield a declarado la guerra nuevamente y busca la piedra Agni, así logrará entrar a este mundo también" dijo Tyson con tono cansado, después de todo todavía no recuperaba sus fuerzas.

Kai había escuchado con atención cada una de las palabras del peliazul y aunque sería normal que creyera que el chico había perdido un tornillo, algo en él le decía que era toda la verdad y que mucho estaba en riesgo con esta batalla, además él seguía allí apretando la mano de Tyson, asegurándole que no lo dejaría y menos en un momento así, algo dentro de Kai le decía que debía estar allí y realmente eso era todo lo que de verdad quería, estar al lado de la persona más importante para él, la única persona que siempre le brindó amistad.

" Kai... yo ...yo se que es difícil entender pero...yo..." pero Tyson no pudo terminar su frase por que sus labios estaban siendo sellados por los de la persona que más significaba para él.

Kai alzó su mano y tocó la cara del peliazul sintiendo su suave piel y los pequeños escalofríos que lo estaban recorriendo en ese momento, Kai sonrió durante el beso, estaba feliz pues Tyson estaba respondiendo, Kai era correspondido.

---

Tristán iba caminando hacia donde, hace ya varios minutos, se había ido el pequeño peliazul con el chico ruso, & que demonios les toma tanto tiempo?... si ese humano se atreve a lastimarlo Grrrrr... espera... yo no... no puedo estar celoso verdad? no imposible lo acabo de conocer y aunque es realmente perfecto yo... rayos...& pensaba el trigueño con un poco de disgusto hacia a mismo, se supone que no tenga esos sentimientos humanos pero, los estaba demostrando y hacia su cargo.

Tristán estaba a punto de salir al pasillo donde estaban Kai y Tyson pero se detuvo cuando Kai besó al peliazul, Tristán lo vió pues la puerta hacia afuera estaba un poco abierta, pero esa sola escena hizo que un dolor como una flecha le atravesara el corazón. & No..& solo pudo llegar a pensar antes de empezar a correr fuera del dojo y lejos de ese lugar, lejos de ese dolor.

--

Luego del beso Kai y Tyson se miraban a los ojos y parecía que se comunicaban a través de miradas . Tyson estaba dudoso de romper el silencio por miedo de que fuera otro más de sus sueños, le agradaba estar en los brazos de Kai, allí se sentía protegido, como si nada malo pudiera pasar en el mundo, era un sentimiento nuevo pero muy agradable, pero debía preguntar.

" Que... Kai yo este...sabes, pensé que tu reacción seria diferente" dijo en voz baja el peliazul, algo apenado por lo que había ocurrido.

" Sabes Tyson... yo no podría reaccionar de otra manera... después de todo... es a ti y sólo a ti ...a ... quien ...amo" termino de decir Kai, que con cada palabra se acercaba un poco más al peliazul y con la ultima palabra selló nuevamente los labios de Tyson en un beso gentil y suave sellando con este algo que ambos habían esperado por un largo tiempo.

--- El Mundo de los Demonios ( Castillo de Rashield )

"Señor ...comenzamos la secuencia?" dijo un demonio con cuernos en su cabeza y cola de lagarto, vestido con una bata de laboratorio, que estaba parado enfrente de un aparato circular gigantesco, de unos cinco metros de alto, la misma estaba brillando.

" Si tienen todas las piedras sustitutas alineadas, comiesen la secuencia." dijo en voz calmada Rashield & JAJAAJ tal vez no tenga aun la piedra Agni pero, con estas piedras podré traer mucha destrucción al mundo de los humanos...JAJAJAJAJAJ cuidense alimañas su Dios a llegado JAJAJAJAJ & pensó con malicia la oscura alma.

Los súbditos empezaron a apretar botones a lo largo del lugar haciendo que luces de todas clases brillaran del centro del cuarto, y luego... todo empezó a temblar ... en los tres mundos.

**Qué les sucederá a Tyson y a Kai ahora que han declarado su amor, Cómo salvarán los tres mundos? y donde exactamente está la piedra Agni? todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Aquí los dejo espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, bueno para seguir inspirándome mandenme sus hermosos Reviews please, Gracias nn Ja na! Genki de ne minna san!**


	6. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6

El fin comienza

**Hola a todos gracias por todo el tiempo que le dedican a leer este fanfic, soy su humilde servidora y espero no estén demasiado enojados. Espero comprendan. Gracias**

**Este fanfic es todo lo que poseo los personajes de Beyblade son de sus respectivos dueños**

**Ahora con la Historia.**

Antes…….

--- El Mundo de los Demonios ( Castillo de Rashield )

"Señor ...comenzamos la secuencia???" dijo un demonio con cuernos en su cabeza y cola de lagarto, vestido con una bata de laboratorio, que estaba parado enfrente de un aparato circular gigantesco, de unos cinco metros de alto, este estaba brillando.

" Si tienen todas las piedras sustitutas alineadas, comiesen la secuencia." dijo en voz calmada Rashield & JAJAAJ tal vez no tenga aun la piedra Agni pero, con estas piedras podré traer mucha destrucción al mundo de los humanos, al de los guardianes...JAJAJAJAJAJ cuídense alimañas su peor pesadilla esta a punto de volverse una realidad JAJAJAJAJ & pensó con malicia la oscura alma.

Los súbditos empezaron a apretar botones a lo largo del lugar haciendo que luces de todas clases brillaran del centro del cuarto, y luego... todo empezó a temblar ... en los tres mundos.

Ahora...

En el mundo humano ( unos minutos antes )

Tyson estaba durmiendo después de un día tan ocupado, primero el entrenamiento, luego la reunión con el Sr D. , después la ida al mundo de los guardianes, entonces el ataque enviado por Rashield y ahora el regreso al mundo humano con Tristán y encontrarse con precisamente Kai, bueno eso no fue tan mal, pero por alguna razón Tristán no estaba por ninguna parte. & es cierto Tristán... no pude encontrarlo espero que este bien & pensó un poco adormilado el peliazul. & que bueno que Kai decidió quedarse, realmente me hace sentir mucho mejor y el hecho que no me rechazó aun mejor jejeje& pensó de nueva cuenta Tyson feliz de que la persona que más significa para él, lo aceptase y amara de la misma forma en la que él lo ama.

Después de estar unos minutos así y casi durmiéndose completamente, lo que no pudo hacer puesto que un gran estruendo y un temblor empezó a mover la tierra, justo en ese momento Tyson lo sintió, la oscuridad estaba creciendo haciéndose más fuerte cada vez, el unico indicador de que Rashield estaba lanzando un ataque al mundo humano.

& Qué????? no es posible Rashield no puede alcanzar el mundo humano ...a menos que... Rayos...& con esto Tyson se levantó apresurado de su cama, ya en el pasillo Kai estaba en camino hacia él con algo de dificultad por la violencia con que se estaba moviendo toda la tierra. " Qué? terremoto? ... Tyson estas bien? " preguntó un poco preocupado peligris

Tyson corrió hasta donde estaba Kai pues si le respondía desde donde estaba, no podría escucharle, el estruendo era demasiado " si, pero esto no es un terremoto natural... vamos" con esto dicho tomó la mano de Kai y lo jaló hasta la salida del dojo solo para ver allí a todos los demás bladebrakers, sorprendentemente también a Tala y Bryan.

" Chicos!!!! es un terremoto!!!" grito asustado el jefe, los demás no se veían muy diferentes, asustados o preocupado por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Tyson al ver esto se preocupó, sabia que llegaría el día en que tendría que decirle a sus amigos toda la verdad pero no pensó que sería tan rápido...& bueno lo primero lo primero... debo protegerlos.. estoy seguro que esto es solo el comienzo & pensó preocupado pero decidido.

En ese momento Tyson soltó a Kai y corrió a la puerta delantera del dojo, cerró sus ojos y luego de un momento todo ruido se detuvo, los bladebrakers sorprendidos empezaron a hacerle preguntas a Tyson, pero no fueron escuchadas, Kai se dio cuenta por que. Tyson tenia un leve tinte rosado en sus mejillas y respiraba con dificultad, como si hubiera corrido sin parar, Kai vio que no se sostendría por mucho tiempo así que corrió hacia el peliazul atrapándolo justo a tiempo, " Tyson! estas bien?... respóndeme" decía muy preocupado Kai, pero sus preguntas quedaron sin respuesta Tyson estaba inconciente & debió haber utilizado sus ya escasos poderes para detener el terremoto...tonto me haces preocuparme demasiado por ti & pensó con cariño el peligris.

" Kai..." comenzó a preguntar Max a su capitán cuando una voz que solo Kai y Tyson conocían lo interrumpió.

" Ese zorro es un tonto ...no debió hacer eso" dijo Tristán que se le notaba un tanto enojado

" Hey! el tonto eres tu, acaso no debes protegerlo??? acaso no es ese tu trabajo?" dijo un enojado Kai que todavía sostenía suavemente a un exhausto peliazul.

"Hmn " fue todo lo que respondió Tristán mirando hacia otro lado & yo...debo ...protegerlo...pero & pensó un poco confundido sus sentimientos se estaban mezclando con su trabajo, realmente estaba perdido en si mismo.

" Quien es él? Kai" preguntó Tala al estoico capitán, realmente preguntando por todos los presentes

" El... es..." trató de explicar Kai, pero en realidad sin ninguna idea de como decirles suavemente que el chico que estaba parado enfrente de ellos ni siquiera era humano.

"Soy el primo de Tyson, mi nombre es Tristán " dijo Tristán muy calmadamente y dándole una mirada de advertencia a Kai.

" Lo eres? Tyson nunca nos ha hablado de ningún primo" inquirió Rey mirando sospechosamente al moreno.

" Dejemos esto para otro momento, tenemos que atender a Tyson" dijo rápidamente Kai cortando más preguntas y atrayendo la atención de los presentes nuevamente al peliazul.

Una vez dentro del dojo, luego de unos minutos de preguntas por parte de los bladebrakers y de respuestas a medias por parte de Kai y Tristán y claro del silencio absoluto de Tala y Bryan, realmente no era un lugar muy cómodo para estar, como lo fue descubriendo nuestro peliazul mientras empezaba despertar y reconocer nuevamente el mundo de los vivos.

Kai que era el que más cerca, se encontraba de Tyson en ese momento, notó los esfuerzos del peliazul, para reconocer sus alrededores.

" Tyson, ¿estas bien?" dijo Kai con preocupación, pero determinado a no ocultar tanto sus emociones, Tyson le había enseñado, que tus amigo nunca te abandonan y que nunca verán tus emociones como debilidades, a diferencia de Voltaire, alguien que debía haberle enseñado estos hechos y no distorsionar todo, formando una gran mentira. &Bueno, eso esta en el pasado mi presente y mi futuro está aquí, frente a mi, y su nombre es Tyson, y pase lo que pase no voy a renunciar a él.& pensó Kai con mucha determinación. La misma que no pasó desapercibida por los demás, en especial por Tristán.

" Eh? .. Kai…. Oh ¿ están todos bien?, ¿no pasó nada más?" dijo Tyson preocupado por el bienestar de sus amigos.

" Si, todos estamos bien Tyson, ¿estas bien, tu? …. Quiero decir después de esa fiebre, supongo que aún estas mareado" dijo Ray, con tono preocupado.

" Eh??? Fiebre? " dijo Tyson, casi en un susurro inseguro, mirando de soslayo a Kai, quien le devolvió la mirada y asintió, mostrándole a Tyson que esa era la historia que les habían dicho a los demás.

" Si. No pensé que aún estaba enfermo, jejeje" dijo el peliazul, rascándose la cabeza y riendo un poco para quitar importancia al asunto.

" Bueno Tyson, Kai , cuando nos van a decir eh? Picaros" exclamo Max con una sonrisa que si te fijas muy bien te recordaría mucho a un zorro a punto de comerse un canario.

Ambos aludidos, se sonrojaron simultáneamente, y se miraron discretamente como pidiendo permiso al otro.

Finalmente fue Kai quien habló " Yo…. Supongo que ya no hay nada que decir ustedes parecen saberlo todo no?" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, la misma que fue lentamente imitada por Tyson al darse cuenta que Kai había respondido la pregunta sin decir nada realmente. & jajá jajá Kai es muy inteligente, les gano en su propio juego, y sin perder estilo, tendré que darle un premio más tarde jejeje" pensó Tyson orgulloso de la astucia de Kai.

Todos en el lugar se decepcionaron un poco, en especial Max que deseaba escuchar de la propia boca de Kai la romántica historia, pero parece que no será así. Luego de unos segundos, todos se echaron a reír y procedieron a felicitar a la nueva pareja para consternación de Kai, claro todas estaban felices por ellos y cada uno lo demostraba diferente, pero todos con verdadera amistad para con la pareja, claro todos excepto Tristán, quién se había apartado un poco del grupo. Realmente se había quedado para asegurarse de que Tyson estuviera bien.

Esto, en medio de felicitaciones, bromas y risas, Tyson lo notó y después de unos minutos de jugar con la idea, se dio cuenta de que Tristán estaba celoso y de seguro bastante dolido por lo ocurrido. & Tengo que hablar con él Tristán no esta acostumbrado a las emociones y estoy seguro que ahora no entiende muy bien que está sintiendo. Espero que no esté molesto conmigo & pensó Tyson, después de todo Tristán, era un guardián y aquella confusión, Rashield aprovecharía en un santiamén, y eso era impensable.

En el Mundo de los guardianes (un poco antes del temblor)

"¿Crees que Tyson y Tristán hallan llegado con bien?" preguntó Driger a Dragoon, mientras ellos y los demás guardianes se encontraban luchando con la fuerzas que Rashield había mandado, para acabar con el protector de la piedra Agni.

" Eso espero Driger" dijo Dragoon lanzando un poderoso ataque que acabó con varios de los seres que lo rodeaban en ese momento. Todos estaban cansados, y también tenían presente que si la situación seguía de esa manera iban a terminar muertos. Ellos eran fuertes pero la cantidad y rapidez con que se abalanzaban esas criaturas, mermaban sus fuerzas rápidamente.

& No podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí, es demasiado peligroso y debemos soportar, hasta que Tyson pueda utilizar sus poderes y así vencer a Rashield & pensaba Dragoon con esperanza pues aunque todo se veía tan perdido para ellos, debía tener fe en que saldrían de esta encrucijada, después de todo muchas almas habían sido perdidas en aquella tonta guerra y esa sangre residía en las manos de Rashield, a quien de le debía poner un alto.

" Vayamos al refugio, hasta recuperar nuestras fuerzas. Dranzer cubre nuestra retirada" gritó Dragoon para poder ser escuchado sobre el ruido de la batalla librándose en aquel bosque.

Escuchando esto, Dranzer voló hasta posicionarse a si mismo sobre el campo de batalla y con un chirrido dejo escapar llamaradas del tamaño de una pelota pequeña, que al chocar con las ramas y demás escombros en el suelo del bosque, produjeron grandes bocanadas de humo causando así cero visibilidad; permitiendo la retirada de los guardianes quienes se guiaban por el sonido y por el conocimiento perfecto de sus alrededores. Al poco tiempo todos estaban a salvo, en una cueva en lo profundo del bosque.

Esta cueva tenia el techo muy alto casi tanto como el de una catedral. Lo más sorprendente eran las hermosas pinturas que adornaban las paredes de fina roca tallada y pintada, de manera que el interior del cueva, no se veía ni se sentía como ésta en lo más mínimo, más bien tenia un aire de riqueza y poder, tal como un castillo de una gran reino. Este lugar es el refugio que fue asignado a los cuatro guardianes.

" Esto me está preocupando, Rashield ya no le importa atacar con estrategia, eso solo puede significar que está muy seguro de ganar" dijo un preocupado Draciel a sus compañeros que estaban alrededor de una roca de fuego, la cual les brindaba calor en esa noche fría.

" Eso me preocupa también, pero es imposible que halla logrado obtener la piedra" dijo seguro Driger a sus compañeros de pelea.

" Estoy de acuerdo contigo Driger, pero eso no quita que él este planeando algo igual de peligroso, después de todo la piedra Agni no es la única que puede causar destrucción. Rocas elementales pueden ser copiadas, aunque mucho menos estables son igual de peligrosas o tal vez más que la originales. Dijo Dragoon con pesadez en su voz, estaba preocupado, las cosas que Rashield era capaz de hacer, eran todas relacionadas con destrucción, muerte, tristeza. Si él lograba lo que deseaba el tres mundos estarían acabados.

Todos en el lugar estaban silenciosos después de lo dicho por el dragón azul, considerando cada situación posible, cada una se veía peor que la otra, de verdad estaban en problemas. Justo en ese momento la tierra empezó a temblar y la temperatura bajó muy rápido y de golpe.

" Detesto cuando tienes razón Dragoon " dijo Dranzer dándole una mirada al dragón del grupo como dando a entender que había traído la mala suerte sobre sus cabezas.

" Créeme Dranzer yo también " dijo con congoja Dragoon.

El temblor no duró demasiado, pero luego que pasó, en el mundo de los guardianes se respiraba una ambiente pesado y lleno de maldad. En la separación de los mundos empezaron a aparecer pequeñas rajaduras indicativo de que nada bueno estaba ocurriendo.

En el mundo de los demonios

"Señor Rashield ya terminamos con la primera secuencia, desea que continuemos con la segunda?" dijo uno de los monstruos con batas de laboratorio que se encontraba en el castillo del señor oscuro.

"No" dijo con autoridad Rashield, con una sonrisa maligna y quebrada continuo " no por el momento, ahora veremos cual es el movimiento de nuestros queridos guardianes. Veremos si ese zorro se puede esconder para siempre JAJAJAJA" terminó diciendo con sorna el villano. & No tardaran mucho en tratar de impedir que las rajaduras en las puertas se hagan más grandes y cuando lo hagan yo estaré esperándolos y entonces nada estará en mi camino para gobernar los tres mundos, mataré a ese maldito zorro que tantos problemas me ha traído y al fin la roca Agni será mía & pensó Rashield con gran satisfacción, mientras se dirigía a su habitación en aquel oscuro castillo. Sus ojos púrpuras llenos de maldad relucían con la tenue luz de las velas, porque ni las estrellas se atrevían a brillar en aquel bajo mundo.

**Terminado este capitulo, ya falta muy poco. ¿Acaso se saldrá con la suya Rashield?, ¿Qué le dirá Tayson a Tristán?, Tendrá salvación nuestro mundo? ¿O quedaremos para siempre en la oscuridad? . Descubran esto y más en el próximo capitulo, por favor dejen sus reviews para saber que no están tan molestos conmigo T.T se los agradezco. Ja ne!**


	7. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7

Descubrimientos

**Hola a todos gracias por todo el tiempo que le dedican a leer este fanfic, soy su humilde servidora. Gracias.**

**Este fanfic es todo lo que poseo los personajes de Beyblade son de sus respectivos dueños**

**Ahora con la Historia.**

* * *

Anteriormente…..

En el mundo de los demonios

"Señor Rashield ya terminamos con la primera secuencia, desea que continuemos con la segunda?" dijo uno de los monstruos con batas de laboratorio que se encontraba en el castillo del señor oscuro.

"No" dijo con autoridad Rashield, con una sonrisa maligna y quebrada continuo " no por el momento, ahora veremos cual es el movimiento de nuestros queridos guardianes. Veremos si ese zorro se puede esconder para siempre JAJAJAJA" terminó diciendo con sorna el villano. & No tardaran mucho en tratar de impedir que las rajaduras en las puertas se hagan más grandes y cuando lo hagan yo estaré esperándolos y entonces nada estará en mi camino para gobernar los tres mundos, mataré a ese maldito zorro que tantos problemas me ha traído y al fin la roca Agni será mía & pensó Rashield con gran satisfacción, mientras se dirigía a su habitación en aquel oscuro castillo. Sus ojos púrpuras llenos de maldad relucían con la tenue luz de las velas, porque ni las estrellas se atrevían a brillar en aquel bajo mundo.

Ahora……

* * *

Mundo Humano

* * *

" Tyson, nosotros estamos aquí, porque tenemos algo que hablar contigo" dijo seriamente Tala, cambiando así el ambiente de sorna que había en ese momento, y solo refiriéndose a si mismo y Bryan, dejando claro a todos que era un asunto privado.

Tyson los miró un poco confundido a Tala y Bryan que hasta ese momento se habían quedado callados y muy al margen de la situación. Kai no tomó esto muy tranquilo, realmente le parecía algo sospechoso. & ¿Acaso tendrá que ver con el secreto que Tyson me confió?& pensó preocupado por el peliazul.

" Pueden decir todo lo que quieran en frente de nosotros" dijo Kai de manera cortante y dirigiéndole una mirada a Tala como retándolo a refutar lo dicho.

" Bien" calmadamente empezó diciendo el pelirrojo, con cierto brillo en los ojos, casi como burla hacía Kai " Veamos que piensa Tyson. El hecho de que ahora tú y él estén juntos no significa que tu tomas sus decisiones, si no eres cuidadoso vas a ahogarlo sabes?" ahora se podía ver una pequeña media sonrisa de burla , en el rostro normalmente sin emociones de Tala.

Kai respondió a lo dicho con una mirada glacial digna del polo sur.

Tyson al ver lo que estaba pasando decidió, evitar cualquier matanza que pudiera llevarse a cabo en el lugar, después de todo, él tenia que vivir allí.

" Tranquilos chicos" dijo para calmar la pesada atmósfera que podía ser cortada con un cuchillo en ese momento. " Kai, no te preocupes, quieres?, no hay problema seguro Tala esta realmente apenado de lo que me va a decir y no quiere que más nadie lo escuche, claro excepto su novio" dijo Tyson tan empeñado en la tarea de calmar a ambos beyluchadores que apenas se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, a diferencia de todos los presentes.

Max estaba gritando cada cinco segundos " Lo sabía!", mientras Ray sólo se le quedó mirando a Tala y a Bryan que estaban muy ocupados luchando para que su cara no se pusiera toda roja, batalla que estaba casi perdida.

Kenny estaba tratando de cortar las indecentes preguntas que Dizzy les hacía a la pareja de rusos, lo que no ayudaba a parar el flujo excesivo de sangre a sus rostros. Kai no sabía si por primera vez en su vida echarse a reír a carcajadas o proteger a un Tyson que estaba disculpándose profusamente con un Tala y un Bryan que tenían muerte en su mirada, para con el peliazul. Y por último pero no menos importante, Tristán que estaba alejado del grupo sin saber que hacer, era la primera que vez que veía a amigos actuando de manera normal los unos con los otros, en realidad era la primera vez que se sentía en paz, sin peligro inmediato.

& Esto….. Es extraño.. .pero se siente bien oír risas, y bromas, creo que nunca he reído en mi vida, nunca he tenido una razón para hacerlo & pensó más confundido que nunca el moreno, tratando de aclarar su confusión salió rápidamente del dojo, debía bloquear aquella escena, parecía que últimamente tenía que bloquear muchas escenas.

Tyson se dio cuenta de la mirada confundida de Tristán y de su repentina salida y decidió salir a hablar con él, no podía dejarlo sólo en ese momento, Tristán también era su amigo, lo comprendiera el aludido o no.

"Chicos, hablaré con ustedes en unos minutos, pueden servirse lo que quieran. Ahora regreso" dijo disculpándose ante los demás y saliendo rápidamente en busca de Tristán.

Kai observó la escena silenciosamente, pero comprendiendo que para Tyson una de los cosas más importantes eran sus amigos, y esa era una de las muchas razones por las que lo amaba y admiraba tanto, no que le fuera a decir lo último, seguían siendo rivales después de todo.

------ Afuera del Dojo--------

"¡Tristán! espera, no te vayas así!" llamó Tyson al moreno, que se alejaba cada vez más del lugar

" No" dijo simplemente Tristán dando a entender que no quería hablar.

"Sé lo que estas sintiendo" dijo suavemente Tyson mirando la espalda del otro chico, quién al oír las palabras del peliazul se había detenido. "Ven, hablemos en el parque" le indicó al moreno empezando a caminar en dirección opuesta, Tristán se quedó parado unos segundos antes de empezar a caminar en la misma dirección que Tyson había tomado.

& Que quiere decir con eso de que sabe como me siento, ni yo mismo sé que estoy sintiendo & pensó confundido Tristán.

Ya en el parque Tyson se sentó en una pequeña colina en la cual se podía ver parte de la ciudad y quedaba en frente de un pequeño río.

" Vamos siéntate, así es más cómodo" dijo el peliazul a un Tristán un poco nervioso.

A pesar de no entender muy bien las intenciones de su cargo Tristán obedeció sin reclamar, era mejor esperar y ver si podía arreglar sus sentimientos hacía cierto beyluchador.

"Sabes, es peor, si tratas de actuar sin saber a que te estás enfrentando" dijo de repente Tyson sorprendiendo al moreno que se había sentado a corta distancia del peliazul.

" Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Tristán, extrañado del repentino comentario.

" Bueno, se te ve en los ojos, lo confundido que estas, tu vienes de un mundo lleno de batallas no?, siendo un guardián de alta categoría. También sé, lo poco que te has relacionado con los demás, hasta cierto punto me recuerdas a Kai" dijo Tyson tratando de explicar el comentario anterior.

" Jum, no me compares con ese humano, ni siquiera sé porque has elegido a ese ser, no está a tu altura" dijo defendiéndose Tristán, un poco ofendido de que lo compararan con la persona que en ese momento detestaba tanto.

"Mira, mi intensión no es insultarte, de verdad, es sólo que, bueno te lo diré así, amo a Kai creo que eso ya lo sabes, y que por mucho que te moleste debes aceptarlo. Tristán te apreció por tu poder y por que se que eres alguien de buen corazón, pues estás de nuestro lado, incluso proteges a los humanos, aunque finjas odiarlos." dijo con cierta sonrisa en sus labios Tyson.

" ¿Y qué te hace decir eso? Eh? Yo no he hecho nada para ayudar a tus preciados humanos" contradijo Tristán

"Ah, pero si los ayudaste, cuando intenté detener el temblor, no pude reunir suficiente energía para detenerlo, pero justo cuando ya no podía más allí estabas tú y lo detuviste. Ahora no pongas la excusa de que tenías que protegerme como te dijo Dragoon, porque hubieras podido abrir un portal y llevarme al mundo de los guardianes." dijo Tyson viendo la cara de asombro de Tristán ante su comentario.

" Mira Tristán, se lo que el cerrar tu corazón a los demás hace, te vuelve frío, poco importa, borra tus metas y las reemplaza con odio, cierras toda posibilidad de sentirte completo y feliz, te cierras a ti mismo, te olvidas de vivir y sólo existes." murmuró con mirada triste Tyson, observando el atardecer en el horizonte, sintiendo la brisa que suavemente movía las aguas del río y las hojas de los árboles.

" Yo… " Tristán no sabía que decir, lo que Tyson había dicho era verdad, realmente no sabía porque los había ayudado. & Supongo que no soy tan frío como yo pensé, que débil de mi parte & se dijo así mismo un poco molesto.

" No pienses, que él sentir algo por otros te hace débil Tristán, alguien es realmente fuerte cuando quiere proteger a aquellos que ama, eso me lo demostró el Gran Guardián y por supuesto mis padres" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Tyson.

" También lees mentes????" preguntó sorprendido el moreno.

" Jajajajajajaja, claro que no, por eso te dije que me recuerdas a Kai, Kai solia ser asi, cerrándose a todos y a todo, pensaba que tenia que enfrentar todo sólo. Yo hice mi meta personal que le demostraría que bien se sentía estar con otros a quienes les importas y quienes te importan se igual manera, lo único que no preví fue el enamorarme de él, pero descubrí que realmente no está mal." terminó de decir Tyson con una sincera sonrisa en dirección a Tristán.

Tristán miró a Tyson sonreírle y sintió de nuevo ese revoloteo y esa calidez que nunca había sentido y con sorpresa descubrió que le gustaba y decidió en ese momento que ya no paliaría consigo mismo eso lo pondría en peligro a él y a su cargo. & Gracias Tyson por esto, nunca pensé que podría sentir algo diferente al vacío de antes, no me agrada ese tal Kai, pero mi deber es protegerte y eso haré aunque me cueste la vida, también protegeré todo aquello que amas, porque esta sonrisa, que me has dedicado, es toda la luz que necesito.& pensó resuelto Tristán.

" ¿Estas bien Tristán ?" preguntó un poco preocupado el peliazul al ver que Tristán no decía nada.

" Deberíamos regresar" dijo simplemente el moreno, cerrando sus ojos y poniéndose de pié empezando a caminar en dirección del dojo.

" Pero…" trató de decir Tyson pero se detuvo a ver la pequeña sonrisa que Tristán le había dado.

" No te preocupes, yo cumpliré con mi trabajo, tu cumple con el tuyo. Bien?" dijo suavemente empezando a caminar Tristán.

Tyson comprendió entonces que Tristán estaría bien, es un ser muy fuerte y un Guardián Elite, no tenía de que preocuparse.

" Apúrate, que a ese novio tuyo poco le faltará para venir a buscarte con palos y antorchas" dijo con sorna el moreno.

" JaJaJa probablemente tengas razón" dijo el peliazul levantándose y corriendo un poco para alcanzar a Tristán. & Sí todo, está mucho mejor. Ahora a preocuparse por lo que trama Rashield, la piedra Agni ya no está segura en el mundo humano, pronto tendré que regresar y será mejor que lo haga con un plan, además de lo que tengan que decirme Tala y Bryan, estoy casi seguro de que tiene que ver con los guardianes. & pensó un poco preocupado Tyson, por los eventos hasta ahora ocurridos.

* * *

Mundo de los Demonios

* * *

En la colina más alta de un valle oscuro, donde poca vida hay, y donde se respira un ambiente de muerte, se encuentra el castillo de Rashield igual de penoso y oscuro como su amo.

" ¿Ya todo está listo? " pregunto con voz de trueno Rashield a sus súbditos, aunque mejor vendría llamarlos esclavos pues así eran tratados.

" S sssi señor Rashield, todo preparado para el segundo ataque, este definitivamente será más

Fuerte que el primero, no lo detendrán tan fácilmente y a el zorro no le quedará otra opción que abandonar el mundo de los humanos." dijo tembloroso pero concretamente el esclavo que se asemejaba a un escarabajo gigante.

" Mmmh muy bien, me complace. Dentro de una hora empiecen la secuencia, espero que lo que dijiste sea verdad y no puedan detenerla¿te quedó claro?. Sabes lo que sucederá si te equivocas." dijo amenazadoramente el demonio oscuro, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran un rojo intenso, en modo de advertencia y prometiendo agonía, si era decepcionado.

* * *

Mundo de los Guardianes

* * *

" Dragoon, todo está tranquilo¿crees que se haya detenido?" preguntó Draciel con algo de esperanza en su voz.

" No lo creo, lo que Rashield quiere es que Tyson regrese a este mundo, porque aquí puede realizar un ataque directo. El agujero en los portales se están haciendo más grandes, tarde o temprano, Tyson tendrá que regresar." dijo Dragoon preocupado, respondiendo y al mismo tiempo dando a conocer sus pensamientos.

& Ojalá que Tyson no tenga que regresar, aunque nosotros estemos aquí no podemos estar en dos lugares a la vez, además que no somos lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotar a Rashield nosotros solos. Que todo se resuelva rápido & pensó con un poco de desesperación Dranzer, notando las caras de preocupación de los demás guardianes, todo se estaba saliendo de control.

Mundo Humano ( poco después de que Tyson salió detrás de Tristán)

" Bien, Kai, dinos que nos están ocultando, tu y Tyson, ah y también ese chico raro " demando Max del estoico capitán.

" Hn, no sé de que estás hablando" dijo Kai sin demostrar emoción alguna a sus compañeros.

" Kai deja de fingir es obvio que ya descubrieron que algo no está bien" dijo fríamente Tala, el cual recibió una mirada helada del peligris, por contradecir sus palabras.

" Hn, no es mi secreto para contarlo" dijo Kai simplemente, ante el cambio de situación.

" Oh, vamos Kai, por favor, si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar debemos saberlo" dijo con decisión Ray.

" Yo opino lo mismo" secundó Kenny.

Después de unos minutos más de tratar de sacar información de un silencioso Kai, Tyson entró en el Dojo seguido de Tristán consiguiendo así que todas las preguntas cesaran y todas las miradas se posaran en el peliazul.

" Je….Je….Je ahm ¿me perdí de algo?" preguntó nervioso y hasta un poco asustado por la intensidad de cada mirada.

" Tyson, queremos que nos digas que está sucediendo" dijo Max con seriedad, exigiendo así una respuesta.

" Yo….." empezó Tyson pero se detuvo al ser interrumpido por Tristán.

" De nada vale mentir. Les diré la verdad. Tyson es un demonio muy fuerte, es un tipo zorro que se especializa en conjuros.

Desde hace mucho tiempo existen tres mundos, el mundo de los Demonios, el de los Guardianes y el mundo de los humanos. Hace años surgió una guerra por la conquista de estos tres mundos, estaban los que queríamos detener a los conquistadores y los conquistadores en sí, estos últimos estaban liderados por Rashield un demonio muy poderoso imposible de vencer . Esta guerra se llevó a cabo por mucho tiempo hasta que los padres de Tyson idearon un plan utilizando todos sus poderes y recursos para sellar por fin a Rashield, pero lamentablemente ellos murieron.

Tyson quedó sólo, pero con una misión muy importante, proteger la piedra Agni, la única que permitiría el acceso libre entre los tres mundos.

Hace muy poco Rashield se liberó y ahora busca la piedra Agni para conquistar los tres mundos, si lo logra despídanse de la vida como la conocen. ….. Eso es prácticamente todo lo que hay que decir" dijo Tristán con un tono plano, como dando a entender que lo que acababa de decir no tenia mucha importancia.

Max, Ray y Kenny estaban con los ojos muy abiertos, tratando de procesar todo lo que se les había dicho.

Tyson, Kai, Tala y Bryan estaban con una gran gota en la cabeza, dando a entender que por sus cabezas pasaba el mismo pensamiento & Este tipo….esta loco &

"Podías haberlo dicho con un poco más de tacto" dijo después de unos minutos Tyson.

" Quieres decir que …..¿todo es verdad? " preguntó Kenny todavía muy confundido por la extraña historia que había escuchado hacia solo pocos minutos.

" Sip… siento no haber dicho nada antes pero, tenia miedo que cual sería su reacción" dijo nervioso el peliazul.

" No se sorprendan tanto, después de todo lo que han pasado¿se les hace difícil creer esto??" pregunto fríamente Bryan

" Nosotros nos enteramos por nuestros Guardianes, mejor conocidos como bestias bits" dijo Tala.

" Ustedes, también pueden hablar con sus Guardianes, solo tienen que escuchar" dijo tranquilamente Kai, quien hace poco había empezado a entender todo lo que Dranzer le trataba de comunicar.

" Entiendo, tienen razón, yo pensaba que me estaba volviendo loco pero ahora que lo dicen si, hay veces que Driger intenta decirme cosas, pero nunca quise escuchar" dijo Ray con algo de arrepentimiento en su voz.

Unos minutos después, todos estaban enterados de lo que estaba sucediendo.

" Bueno ….." empezó diciendo Tyson poniéndose de pie pero no pudo terminar ya que un fuerte Temblor empezó a azotar los tres mundos.

" Ah" logró decir antes de caer nuevamente, pero siendo atajado por Kai, que le dedico una pequeña sonrisa al ver que el peliazul estaba bien, pero no duró mucho este momento pues, era evidente que esta vez el temblor mostraba ser mucho más fuerte que el anterior.

" No puedo detener este" gritó Tristán sosteniéndose de una de las columnas del dojo.

Tyson lo miró preocupado, hacía poco que había recuperado todos sus poderes, pero ni así podría detener un temblor de esa magnitud.

& Conseguiste lo que querías Rashield, iré al mundo de los guardianes esto tiene que terminar o terminará destruyendo los tres mundos.& pensó Tyson con preocupación la situación se ponía cada vez más difícil.

Media hora después terminó el misterioso temblor, alrededor de la tierra se podián oir, los comentarios de que el fin del mundo estaba cerca, el fenómeno más extraño del año, tomando en cuenta que un temblor normalmente dura un minuto o menos, pero como sabemos este temblor es todo menos natural.

" No hay tiempo que perder Tristán debemos regresar, Dragoon y los demás necesitan nuestra ayuda, allá al menos podemos hacer algo para ayudar" dijo sin perder tiempo Tyson.

" En eso tienes, razón, debemos apurarnos" dijo Trsitán con aprobación en su voz.

" Alto" dijo Kai

" Tenemos que apresúranos Kai…" dijo Tyson pero fue interrumpido por el capitán

" No iras sin mi" dijo decidido el peligris siendo seguido prontamente por las exclamaciones de los demás dando a entender que también querían ayudar.

" No quiero que salgan lastimados, chicos, no quiero perder a más gente preciada para mi, entiendan" dijo desesperado Tyson al ver las miradas resueltas de todos sus compañeros y en especial Kai.

" No nos subestimes Tyson, además nosotros también debemos proteger nuestro mundo, no es justo que todo este en tus manos Tyson, permítenos ayudarte" dijo Ray decidido a hacer algo, he impedir la destrucción de su preciado mundo.

" Yo…" intentó decir el peliazul pero fue callado por el comentario de cierto moreno.

" Déjalos que vengan, es justo que defiendan su propio mundo, además se les fue asignado un guardián por una razón. No podemos perder más tiempo" dijo tranquilamente pero a la vez de forma calmante Tristán.

" Bien, pero no quiero que se arriesguen mucho oyeron" dijo Tyson como una madre regañando a sus hijos.

" No te preocupes, como tu siempre dices, todo saldrá bien" dijo Kai acercándose a Tyson y dándole un tierno beso en los labios, demostrándole que podía confiar en él, en todos.

" Bien, no perdamos más tiempo, vamos al Mundo de los Guardianes" dijo Tyson ahora convencido y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Con esto dicho abrió el portal he hizo que todos pasaran por él, llevándolos a su perdición o la salvación de este mundo.

* * *

Castillo de Rashield

* * *

Sentado en su oscuro trono, esta el demonio enemigo de todos, de repente abrió los ojos mostrando un brillo no natural.

" Jajajaja ahora todo esta en movimiento, ahora no hay escape, pequeño zorro ahora todo es cuestión de tiempo JAJAJAJAJAJA" dijo Rashield cada vez más alto haciendo resonar las fría risa por todo el castillo, haciendo sentir todo más y más oscuro.

**Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo. ¿ Será la perdición para nuestros amigos¿ Podrán ayudar los guardianes?. ¿ Ganará Rashield?. Todo este y más descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo. Ahora les doy las gracias por continuar leyendo mi historia, se la dedico a todos ustedes, por favor solo les pido que me dejen reviews para saber que les gustó los estaré esperando ansiosamente.**

**Bueno pásenla bien, nos vemos Ja ne!**


	8. Chapter 9

Capitulo 8

El fin y el Comienzo

**Hola, primero les agradezco mucho el tiempo que le han dedicado a este fic, los quiero mucho y espero volver a deleitarlos con otra historia muy pronto, pero hasta entonces disfruten de este capitulo.**

**-Beyblade le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Yo solo soy dueña de este fanfic.**

**Ahora con el fic …**

* * *

Anteriormente…..

" Bien, pero no quiero que se arriesguen mucho oyeron" dijo Tyson como una madre regañando a sus hijos.

" No te preocupes, como tu siempre dices, todo saldrá bien" dijo Kai acercándose a Tyson y dándole un tierno beso en los labios, demostrándole que podía confiar en él, en todos.

" Bien, no perdamos más tiempo, vamos al Mundo de los Guardianes" dijo Tyson ahora convencido y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Con esto dicho abrió el portal he hizo que todos pasaran por él, llevándolos a su perdición o la salvación de este mundo.

Castillo de Rashield

Sentado en su oscuro trono, estaba el demonio enemigo de todos, de repente abrió los ojos mostrando un brillo no natural.

" Jajajaja ahora todo esta en movimiento, ahora no hay escape, pequeño zorro, ahora todo es cuestión de tiempo JAJAJAJAJAJA" dijo Rashield cada vez más alto haciendo resonar la fría risa por todo el castillo, haciendo sentir todo más y más oscuro.

* * *

Ahora…..

-Mundo de los Guardianes

" No puede ser, rayos" dijo por lo bajo Dragoon y mirando hacia sus compañeros dijo " Debemos ir al lugar del portal, Tyson a regresado y no lo ha hecho solo"

" A que te refieres Dragoon" dijo Driger sin entender.

" Concéntrate un poco en las demás presencias" le respondió el dragón azul.

´" Vaya! No pensé que vendrían todos, bueno ya no hay vuelta atrás, debemos ir a encontrarlos." dijo Driger después de identificar las demás presencias.

Tiempo después en un claro de un bosque oscuro, que en otra época habría visto mejores días, brilla una luz de repente, empujando las sombras hacía los árboles como gladiadores luchando por terreno. Luego la luz desaparece y en su lugar hay siete figuras paradas en el medio del claro que esta nuevamente oscuro al haber desaparecido la fuente de luz.

" Está muy oscuro" dijo Max con voz temblorosa y acercándose un poco más a Ray buscando cierto confort.

Ray notó esto, pero no culpaba a Max por buscar algo de seguridad, el lugar estaba muerto, literalmente.

" ¿Están seguros que fue buena idea dejar a Kenny, sólo en el Dojo?" preguntó Ray siempre preocupándose por todos.

" No te preocupes Ray, Kenny nos será de más ayuda en el Mundo Humano" dijo Tyson mirando alrededor. & Este solía ser un hermoso bosque, Rayos Rashield que demonios crees que estas haciendo & pensó enojado el peliazul, el bosque en donde habían llegado era el mismo donde el peliazul se había encontrado anteriormente con Driger, tan vivo y tan hermoso entonces, ahora muerto y lleno de tinieblas.

" Las cosas están muy mal" dijo Tristán expresando que hasta él estaba preocupado.

" ¿Tienes alguna idea, de donde están nuestros Guardianes?" le preguntó Tala a Tyson, queriendo tener algo familiar en un lugar tan oscuro y poco amigable.

" Estoy seguro que no tardan, ellos sentirán nuestra presencia" respondió Tyson, todavía concentrado en el daño causado.

Kai al ver la frustración en los ojos de Tyson lo tomó de la mano, sorprendiendo al peliazul pero a la vez comunicando el sentimiento, Tyson le dedico una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento ante el gesto.

A los pocos minutos de esperar en la oscuridad, se empezaron a escuchar ruidos provenientes de los árboles.

" ¿Qu..Qué es eso? " preguntó con verdadero miedo en su voz Max.

Al escuchar los ruidos Tristán se colocó delante de Tyson quien a su vez se colocó delante de los demás, formando una barrera de protección. Kai le seguía en la formación, pues por mucho que deseara proteger a Tyson de lo que fuera, entendía que en este mundo, no tenia poder y la única forma de ser de ayuda es si se reúne con su Guardián; Dranzer.

" Tranquilos "dijo una voz profunda, pero tranquilizante .

" Dragoon!!" dijo Tyson sin alzar demasiado la voz, aun no estaban fuera de peligro.

De la oscuridad se fueron revelando varias figuras, que resultaron ser los Guardianes.

Todos aquellos que no estaban familiarizados con la apariencia de estas bestias realmente quedaron sorprendidos.

" Me sorprende que los hayas traídos aquí" dijo con tono poco aprobatorio Dranzer.

" Hey no me culpes a mi. Tu protegido fue el que me convenció" dijo Tyson en forma defensiva mirando de reojo a Kai.

Kai estaba tan concentrado admirando la apariencia de Dranzer y de todos los demás Guardianes que realmente no le prestó mucha atención al comentario de Tyson.

"Vamos, no debemos quedarnos en un lugar tan descubierto por mucho tiempo, Rashield ya sabe que estás aquí, poco tardará para hacer su movimiento" dijo Driger devolviendo a todos a la realidad de la situación. Rápidamente los Guardines transportaron a todos los recién llegados al refugio, donde habían estado, antes.

" ¿Qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Tala a quien le incomodaba no estar a cargo de la situación.

" Por ahora lo mejor que pueden hacer es dormir, mañana será un día muy difícil" dijo Dragoon con finalidad en sus palabras.

Los presentes sólo movieron la cabeza mostrando que estaban de acuerdo y procedieron a buscar un buen lugar para dormir, después de todos los eventos transcurridos esa noche, todos estaban exhaustos.

* * *

Mundo de los Demonios

* * *

" Señor¿Está seguro de que es buena idea, ir a buscar al zorro en este momento?, podríamos activar las rocas esta última vez y asegu…." decía uno de los subordinados de Rashield, y hubiera terminado su comentario si una espada no lo estuviera atravesando en ese preciso momento, Rashield retiró la espada lentamente, la misma iba desde la nuca del demonio y sobresalía por uno de sus ojos, matándolo instantáneamente.

" ¿Alguien más tiene opiniones con respecto a mi plan?" dijo con voz retumbante Rashield, limpiando la espada con el cuerpo ya inerte de su víctima.

Todos los presentes, o sea todo él ejercito que Rashield había reunido, se quedaron de piedra al ver la arrogancia y aptitud de su comandante, por miedo todos prestaron más atención y rígidamente negaron con la cabeza.

" Bueno, eso me alegra, que todos hallan comprendido. ¡Ahora marchando en dirección al Mundo de los Guardianes!" dijo Rashield con malicia y seguridad en su voz, con un firme movimiento de su espada todos se pusieron en marcha, y así comienza la batalla.

* * *

Mundo de los Guardianes

* * *

"¿Está todo claro?" preguntó Dragoon a todos los presentes.

Hacía unas horas todos se habían levantado y habían empezado a planear, pues era evidente que Rashield se aproximaba, con el pasar del tiempo más y más Guardianes se fueron acercando y preparándose para la batalla que sabían se aproximaba.

" Lo que debemos hacer, es distraer a las tropas de Rashield y a él mismo Rashield, para que Tyson tenga tiempo de activar el poder especial de la piedra Agni¿verdad?" quiso confirmar Dranzer, tratando de aclarar cualquier duda para con el plan, el mismo, era arriesgado, pero era la única forma de detener los avances de la oscuridad.

" La activación de la piedra, tomara todos mis poderes, no podré defenderme, así que dependo mucho de ustedes chicos" dijo Tyson, para que todos comprendieran que nadie debía pasar por el circulo que formarían todas la tropas de Guardianes alrededor del lugar escogido para que Tyson utilizara, el máximo poder de la piedra Agni.

Kai miraba preocupado a Tyson, no quería perderlo, no ahora que al fin estaban juntos.

Tyson se percato de la mirada y silenciosamente tomó la mano de Kai y lo llevó afuera, después de todo, no pondrían el plan en movimiento hasta dentro de una hora, cuando Rashield estuviera lo suficientemente cerca y allí mismo radicaba lo peligroso del plan. & Es la única manera, de destruir a todas las tropas y a Rashield y con el mínimo de muertes de parte de los Guardianes, la batalla será difícil, pero confió en que Dranzer y los demás los protegerán. &

" Kai, se que estas preocupado, pero…" empezó diciendo Tyson al llegar a un pequeño claro cerca de la entrada del refugio, pero fue acallado por un beso de Kai.

" Se que todo saldrá bien, pero eso no evita que me preocupe" le dijo suavemente Kai, sin separarse de Tyson y tocando su frente con la del peliazul.

" Sólo quiero que tengas cuidado, no quiero que nada te suceda, te amo Ty" continuó sinceramente Kai, mirando directamente a los ojos de Tyson.

" Yo también te amo, y quiero que te quedes con Dranzer en todo momento, no soportaría perderte, todo sentido se perdería para mi" dijo el peliazul temeroso por el bienestar de su querido capitán.

Kai se separó un poco del preocupado peliazul & Aún con tanto en sus manos se preocupa mucho por mi & pensó con una sonrisa interna el usualmente estoico capitán.

" No te preocupes, me quedare al lado de Dranzer siempre, después de todo esa es la única forma en que puedo ayudarte." dijo para calmar a Tyson.

Los dos se sonrieron y volvieron a juntar sus labios en un tierno beso, disfrutando así lo que podría ser su último momento juntos.

Dentro del Refugio Tristán meditaba en las palabras que Tyson le había dicho antes & Rashield, ahora peleo por la felicidad de alguien, no permitiré que nada malo le suceda a mi luz & pensó seria y determinadamente el moreno.

Ray se encontraba poniéndose al tanto junto con Max, Tala y Bryan de cómo podrían ayudar en la batalla que se acercaba.

En una parte un poco más privada del Refugio, Dragoon se encontraba discutiendo con Dranzer.

" ¿Permitirás que ellos participen?, son solo humanos, no tienen un dicho en esto" dijo furiosa Dranzer, pero más bien preocupada por ellos.

" No los subestimes, tu más que nadie debería saber lo poderoso que podemos llegar a ser con la ayuda de nuestros protegidos." dijo seriamente Dragoon ante los reclamos de Dranzer.

" Además esa es su decisión y ya oíste a Tyson, ellos lo convencieron a él. Si no estuvieran aquí, igual corren el riesgo de ser lastimados en el mundo humano, todo lo que sucederá hoy tendrá su repercusión en los tres mundos" continuó diciendo Dragoon a una preocupada Dranzer. " Aquí al menos estamos nosotros que los protegeremos" terminó diciendo el dragón azul con una pequeña sonrisa a la Guardiana del fuego.

Esto hizo tranquilizar a Dranzer pero era obvio que aún estaba preocupada por el bienestar de los protegidos.

"En unos minutos nos dirigiremos al Circulo de Fuego, es el único lugar que podrá contener la cantidad de poder que se utilizará una vez que se libere el verdadero potencial de la piedra Agni" dijo Dragoon, para todos los presentes , Guardianes, Protegidos y otros habitantes de ese mundo que querían ayudar de cualquier forma posible.

--------A unos pocos minutos del Circulo de Fuego--------

" ¿Estás seguro que están allí?" preguntó Rashield a su segundo al mando.

" Si señor, todo indica que la mayor cantidad de energía se concentra en este lugar, seguro allí esta el pequeño y la piedra" dijo Reik serio y muy seguro de lo que decía, más valía no dudar de la información o acabaría como el último que ocupó su puesto.

" Mmh muy bien, apretemos el paso, no dejaré que se me escape de nuevo, ese maldito zorro" dijo con malicia en la voz el oscuro rey.

" Sí señor¡Avancen más rápido!" dijo el demonio murciélago acatando las ordenes de su líder.

* * *

El Circulo de Fuego

Tyson se encontraba sólo en el centro de un gran circulo de piedra incrustada en la tierra, en la piedra estaban grabados diferentes caracteres, en un idioma olvidado, en las manos del peliazul estaba la piedra en forma de llama. Tyson estaba parado allí con su ojos fijos al frente y la piedra sostenida en sus dos manos que a su vez estaban en posición de plegaria.

El usual vestuario del peliazul ya no estaba, ahora cambiado por una capa blanca como la nieve que contrastaba hermosamente con el azul de sus cabellos y ojos, bajo la misma vestía pantalones sueltos de un azul oscuro casi negro, y una túnica cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo del mismo color de los pantalones. Su cabello al viento, libre de la gorra que usualmente lo confinaba. En su frente se podía ver un pequeño símbolo en color rojo.

Luego de unos minutos Tyson cerró sus ojos y la piedra Agni comenzó a emitir un suave brillo naranja que poco a poco fue envolviendo al peliazul y haciendo lo mismo con el circulo de piedra. Unos segundos después del constante brillo, Tyson cayó a sus rodillas respirando serenamente y aún con los ojos cerrados.

El proceso había comenzado.

Alrededor del claro donde se encontraba Tyson, se preparaban para la batalla todos los Guardianes y seres de ese mundo para contener las fuerzas de Rashield.

En el lado Sur se encontraban Max junto con Draciel y Ray junto con Driger protegiendo ese punto, en el lado Este te encontraban Tala y Bryan junto con Wolborg y Falcon no dejando pasar a nadie por ese lado, en el punto oeste se encontraba posicionado Dragoon quien estaba volando por encima de los demás asignados a ese lugar, en el lado Norte estaban Tristán y Kai junto a Dranzer, ambos determinados a no dejar pasar a nadie.

En los cuatro puntos formando un circulo alrededor del claro, estaban todos reunidos para la lucha que en pocos minutos estaba a punto de empezar, puesto que Rashield ya había hecho su aparición.

" Vaya, Vaya, Vaya parece que el zorrito no esta sólo" dijo Rashield quien habiendo previsto la formación envió grupos a cada punto alrededor del claro, & tarde o temprano uno de los lados caerá y todo estará a mi favor & pensó seguro de su victoria el demonio de ojos púrpuras.

En unos segundos y a la señal de Rashield la falsa paz que parecía haber cautivado el lugar desapareció en un parpadeo, choques de ataques, espadas, gritos de guerra y heridos llenó el lugar, había comenzado la batalla.

En el claro Tyson sintió la presencia de Rashield y rezó por el bienestar de sus amigos, compañeros y amante. & Haré todo lo posible por acelerar el proceso, por favor todos, resistan unos cuantos minutos, sino todo habrá acabado para todos & pensó Tyson sin abrir sus ojos, realmente sin moverse un centímetro, toda su concentración debía estar dirigida solo a la piedra para que todo funcionara como debía. El destino de muchos residía en él, no podía fallar, eso estaba fuera de consideración.

Dragoon batallaba a su máximo contra las fuerzas oscuras que se esforzaban por pasar el punto oeste, todos estaban dando su máximo, solo debían darle unos minutos a Tyson y todo estaría bien, pero las fuerzas de Rashield eran fuertes y nada fáciles de vencer, les estaba costando contenerlos. & Tyson, por favor apresúrate, Rashield no debe ser subestimado, alguna carta tiene bajo la manga & pensó preocupado el gran dragón azul.

En el punto Este Tala y Bryan peleaban con sus mejores ataques, cada uno con su respectivo Guardián.

" ¿Estás bien, Tala?" preguntó un preocupado Bryan deteniéndose al lado del pelirrojo, viendo que éste respiraba con dificultad

"Estaré bien, no podemos descansar ahora, continuemos" dijo con determinación Tala, si fallaban no podría estar más con Bryan, no podría disfrutar de la vida como había empezado a hacerlo últimamente, no perdería, soportaría todo lo que tenga que venir. Después de pensar esto, y con un grito de guerra, se dirigió a atacar al enemigo seguido de cerca por Bryan.

Tyson en el centro del claro y aún sin moverse un centímetro, pero con el brillo de piedra mucho más fuerte, sentía en su corazón la lucha de sus aliados y amigos. & Debo apresurarme, necesito un poco más de tiempo. Chicos resistan por favor! & pidió en su mente el peliazul.

Ataques venían he iban, muertes de ambos bandos se veían.

En el Sur las cosas, no eran diferentes, heridos y muertos de ambos bandos.

"No quiero continuar, Ray, no puedo esto es horrible, ellos no son muy diferentes unos de otros, por que atacarse mutuamente esto es horrible no puedo" decía desesperado y horrorizado Max, ante las escenas de guerra frente a ellos. El rubio se había paralizado frente a tanta violencia, justo enfrente del punto central a la entrada Sur.

" Max, responde, Max escúchame, esto es para proteger a los tres mundos, comprende" trataba de comunicarse Ray con su ausente compañero, si no hacía algo pronto Max entraría en shock. Y con eso en mente Ray le dio una bofetada a Max que lo hizo virar su rostro y parpadear unas cuantas veces como si se acabara de despertar de un mal sueño.

" Yo…" trató de decir el rubio pero fue interrumpido por Ray que lo agarró de los hombros para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. " Comprende, todos están haciendo lo máximo que pueden para proteger sus mundos, nosotros no podemos dudar y dejar que luchen solos, sí, esto es horrible, pero piensa que vendrá, si ellos ganan, nuestro mundo será destruido por completo, la felicidad que has disfrutado con tus padres y amigos desaparecerá. Max comprende, mira a nuestros Guardianes" dijo Ray señalando a ambas criaturas luchando ferozmente para proteger a sus cargos. " Ellos nos están protegiendo y necesitan nuestra ayuda, concéntrate en eso, esto no durara mucho más, Tyson completará el proceso y sabes que él siempre cumple su palabra, vamos ponte de pie y luchemos por nuestro futuro que no estamos solos y no luchamos sólo por nosotros, no dejemos que las muertes aquí hoy sean en vano" terminó diciendo Ray con una pequeña sonrisa dirigida al rubio que lo miraba muy atento y con unas cuantas lagrimas en su rostro que pronto fueron limpiadas por sus temblorosas manos y la mirada perdida de antes se convirtió en una de determinación.

" Gracias Ray, tienes razón, no nos demos por vencidos" dijo el rubio ahora de forma segura y muy determinado, a su compañero que sonrió más pronunciadamente y con esto ambos procedieron a ayudar a sus Guardianes que aumentaron sus fuerzas al tener a sus protegidos con ellos y tan llenos de determinación, las cosas se veían mejor, con algo de esperanza.

Sin embargo no era los mismo en el punto Norte, aquí las cosas estaban mucho más difíciles que en los demás puntos¿la razón?; Rashield.

" Ya ríndanse quieren, ahórrense la vergüenza, y la sangre, no van a soportar más mis queridos Guardianes." dijo lleno de malicia Rashield enviando varios ataques simultáneos al campo de batalla sin siquiera importarle si los de su mismo bando estaban a salvo.

& Este ser está lleno de maldad.& pensó Kai sosteniendo junto con Dranzer un campo de fuerza para evitar que fueran dañados sus aliados.

Kai estaba cansado él, y Dranzer estaban utilizando sus mejores ataques pero, parecía que cuando eliminaban una fila de enemigos tres tomaban su lugar.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Tristán al ver el estado del peligris.

" Claro, no permitiré que nadie pase por este punto" dijo serio el peligris recuperando su aliento y no dejando ver más rastros de cansancio.

& Este chico es fuerte, creo que sé que es lo que le vio Tyson & pensó sonriendo un poco al ver que Tyson estaba en buenas manos.

Unos minutos después las tropas de Rashield disminuían en los cuatro puntos.

" ¡Eso es resistan compañeros! " gritó Dragoon a todos su aliados que peleaban con determinación a resistir cuanto fuera necesario.

Dragoon estaba eliminando a un grupo que trataba de escabullirse por un borde cuando un sentimiento extraño se alojó en su corazón.

" Tengo un mal presentimiento" dijo para sí mismo el dragón, " ¡No bajen la guardia!" gritó entonces para que todos oyeran.

En el punto Norte las cosas se veían mejor y mejor cada vez, menos filas de enemigos reemplazaban las eliminadas y a Tyson ya no le debía faltar mucho para completar el proceso.

Pero de repente algo inesperado sucedió, Rashield quien se había mantenido a distancia del enfrentamiento, se abalanzó a gran velocidad contra Dranzer quien estaba directamente enfrente de la puerta que dirigía al claro, al hacer esto tan repentinamente, Dranzer sólo tubo tiempo de proteger a Kai, pero siendo así herida gravemente por el ataque de Rashield, permitiendo que el demonio de ojos púrpuras pasara a gran velocidad por la grieta en la defensa de los guardianes, que había logrado abrir con su ataque.

Al ver esto, Tristán ordenó a varios de los otros Guardianes que protegieran a Kai y a otro grupo de que atendieran a la guardiana de fuego, con esto dicho se lanzó en persecución de Rashield que le llevaba segundos de ventaja, pero que eran preciosos para salvar la vida de Tyson tanto como la misión de éste.

En pocos segundo y gracias a su gran velocidad Rashield llegó al claro donde Tyson se encontraba aún sin moverse y aún sin abrir sus ojos, siendo su apariencia la única que había cambiado. De su cabeza dos orejas de zorro sobresalían del mismo color de su cabello pero, con dos puntos blancos en sus extremos; garras en lugar de uñas; siete colas, también azules y con las puntas blancas, todas quietas detrás de su dueño y si se pudieran ver sus ojos se notaria que la pupila había cambiado y ahora era similar a la de un gato.

" Jajajaja al fin en mis manos zorro maldito, ya me has causado muchas molestias, Jajajaja ahora me desharé de ti. ¿En esa forma no puedes moverte ni un centímetro verdad? Jajaja este es tu fin" con esto dicho se colocó directamente en frente de Tyson con su mano extendida hacia el peliazul y una oscuridad cerniéndose en el claro y acumulándose en la mano de Rashield preparándose para cumplir con lo que su amo le ordenara.

Kai al ver que Tristán había salido en busca de Rashield, también tomó la misma ruta, primero asegurándose de que Dranzer se pondría bien, afortunadamente el golpe que Rashield le había propinado no causó gran daño.

" Debo llegar a tiempo" dijo Kai corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el claro donde se encontraba Tyson, temiendo encontrarlo en charco de su propia sangre, apresuró el paso. & Debo evitarlo¡no permitiré que lo lastimes Rashield! & pensó furioso y temeroso a la vez por el bienestar de su ángel.

Al mismo tiempo que esto pasaba en los demás puntos, todos sintieron la energía maligna que Rashield estaba acumulando para matar a Tyson.

Frente a esta situación Dragoon abandonó la batalla para tratar de impedirlo, lo mismo hicieron Ray, Max, Tala y Bryan con sus respectivos guardianes, no podían permitir que todo acabara así, estando tan cerca.

& Sólo unos segundos más, solo unos pocos más por favor & rogaba en su mente Dragoon.

En el claro las plegaria parecían no llegar, puesto que Rashield había terminado de reunir la energía suficiente como para volar medio bosque.

" Bien, despídete de este mundo pequeño, YO. YA. GANEEEEEEE" gritó lo último Rashield soltando la energía acumulada y que ahora se dirigía a un Tyson inmóvil.

Todos habían llegado justo en ese momento, para ver como se dirigía el ataque a Tyson, nadie era lo suficientemente rápido como para detenerlo a tiempo. Todo parecía estar perdido.

Silencio total.

Diferentes pensamientos cruzaron la mente de los presentes, cuando el ataque hizo contacto la luz que produjo la explosión cegó a todos.

& No No NO NONONONONO por favor, no, no quiero perderlo, no por favor, Oh Dios no & pensaba aterrorizado Kai ante la escena que se presentaba una y otra vez en su mente, Tyson estaba muerto.

Estos mismos sentimientos de terror y dolor se extendieron en todos los presentes excepto, Rashield quien estaba aún en la misma posición y con una mirada de triunfo en sus ahora ojos rojos.

" JAJAJA ya todo terminó, Guardianes, ahora los tres Mundos serán mi…." no pudo terminar de decir lo que pretendía pués alguien lo interrumpió.

" ¿No crees que es muy temprano para estar celebrando Rashield?" dijo una voz proveniente de entre el humo que había causado el ataque de Rashield, este se aclaró rápidamente revelando una escena que sorprendió a todos los presentes

Tristán se encontraba de pie con un Tyson sano y salvo en sus brazos.

Dedicándoles una sonrisa a los sorprendidos pero felices Guardianes y en especial a Kai, dejó a Tyson de pie en el suelo y se movió varios metros detrás de el pequeño peliazul.

"¡No puede ser, yo te di, tienes que estar muerto!. Cuando fue que llagaste tu aquí, te mataré a ti maldito Guardián y después matare a ese maldito zorro" gritó Rashield furioso por el cambió de eventos que se había presentado, estando él a un paso de la conquista, pero antes de que pudiera moverse siquiera un poco otra voz lo interrumpió.

" Tu no causaras más desgracias, ni más problemas, no mientras yo esté aquí " dijo Tyson ahora con sus ojos abiertos, sosteniendo aun la piedra en sus manos en posición de plegaria y con el brillo naranja aun más fuerte que antes, lo que sucedió después fue muy rápido.

Tyson reunió todo el poder de la piedra Agni, haciendo que una gran onda de choque se expandiera por todos los tres Mundos, haciendo cerrar las rajaduras que habían estado formándose por los constantes ataques de Rashield, también sanaron a todos los heridos y limpió las almas de los demonios que habían estado apoyando a Rashield, todo el daño causado se fue corrigiendo con cada onda y por último, un ataque dirigido sólidamente a Rashield hizo que todos los esfuerzos del demonio, por defenderse, fueran en vano, la fuerza de la piedra era muy grande, no pasó mucho para que Rashield fuera completamente destruido, él no tenia alma que limpiar, era un ser de pura maldad y como tal fue eliminado.

Luego de esto, el brillo fue gradualmente desapareciendo, dejando detrás de si, un cielo nuevamente azul y un bosque nuevamente vivo, todo daño desapareciendo como un mal sueño.

La roca que aun sostenía Tyson en sus manos se opaco y se quebró, todo su poder había sido utilizado y nunca nadie más volvería a tratar de utilizarla con fines malignos.

Tyson se tambaleó, regresando a su apariencia humana y cayendo lentamente al piso, y hubiera sido así sino fuera por dos fuertes brazos que lo atraparon y lo apretaron contra un cálido cuerpo.

" No me vuelvas a hacer una cosa así¿me oyes ?" dijo suavemente pero aun con voz temblorosa Kai a su preciado ángel, que lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y en sus ojos.

"Perdóname, no lo volveré a hacer" dijo sonriendo aun más a su querido capitán. "Lo logramos Kai, pudimos, vencimos, y todos están bien, me alegro tanto" dijo exhausto, el peliazul mirando fijamente a Kai.

" Si y todo gracias a ti" dijo Kai apartando un mechón de cabello del rostro de su amado.

Todos alrededor estaban abrazándose, aplaudiendo, riéndose, felices de que la oscuridad no había ganado, al fin podían seguir viviendo en paz y regresar con sus familias y seres queridos.

Kai se levantó junto con Tyson que había recuperado algo de su fuerza y se dirigió hacía Tristán, extendiéndole su mano. Al ver esto Tristán le sonrió y le agarró la mano en un apretón, que rápidamente fue convertido en un abrazo, por Kai. " Gracias, muchas Gracias por haberme devuelto mi luz" dijo susurrando Kai. Tristán estaba sorprendido frente a la muestra de afecto que estaba recibiendo, pero se alegró, en su corazón sabía que había hecho muchos amigos de por vida. " Solo hacia mi trabajo" dijo sonriendo y separándose de Kai quien también tenia una sonrisa en sus labios.

" Hey! me estoy sintiendo un poco celoso aquí eh!" grito Tyson desde donde estaba con una mirada un poco aniñada de reproche. Al ver la escena todos los que estaban allí comenzaron a reír, incluyendo a Tristán y Kai.

Todos sabían que esa no sería la última vez que verían maldad, pero también sabían que contaban los unos con los otros para superar lo que se les abalanzara y que todos saldrían adelante. Juntos.

FIN

OWARI

**Jajajajajaj estoy tan feliz, ya termine esta historia, me siento realizada jejeje no me hagan caso, es que después de tantos obstáculos y cosas, terminar esta historia es un sueño hecho realidad para mi.**

**Les agradezco hayan continuado leyéndola y enviándome Reviews, en especial agradezco los consejos y apoyo de Takaita Hiwatari, Senshi Hisaki Raiden, ****Nancy-Hiwatari-17**** y ****Ero-Eli Kyouyama**

**De verdad estoy feliz, ojala les haya gustado, si pueden me envían reviews para saber si les gustó el final, bueno fue un placer escribir para ustedes, ojala se hayan divertido leyendo, tanto como yo me divertí escribiendo, les deseo lo mejor a todos y bueno nos leemos en otra ocasión Ja ne! n.n **


End file.
